The Other Daughter:Missing Moments
by A-Claire04
Summary: This is a one-shot series based on my story The Other Daughter. If you've read it, you know that I follow the timeline of the show, and I thought it would be fun to add some things in that I may have missed from seasons I've already written. Send me some requests via reviews or you can pm me!
1. Good Aim

_Hi everyone! So, I posted about this on the last chapter of The Other Daughter. I didn't get too much feedback about it, but I decided to do it anyways because I have all of these ideas popping into my head about additional things I could have written for The Other Daughter. Seeing as I follow the timeline of the show for that story though, I can't really go back and add them in. I thought I would do this one-shot series instead. I'm sure there are things you all wanted to see happen that didn't! So, now is your chance to ask for something you may have wanted!_

 _Just one thing…please only make requests that are before the part of the season I am currently writing about in The Other Daughter. For example, I am just getting into season 4B with that story, so for now, only make requests for season 1-4A. I hope that makes sense :) *Note: If you want to see something for current/upcoming seasons, those requests can be made on The Other Daughter story. Please give me some feedback, and let me know if you're interested! I may have some ideas, but I won't be able to keep it going for long without your requests! :) If you have any questions, please feel free to ask!_

 _Here are a few chapters to get us started! Enjoy :)_

 ** _Good Aim_**

 _This one takes place during season 1. Emma and Hanna play a little darts at Granny's._

"That's a pretty good aim you got there…"

Hanna smiled when she heard her sister's voice and turned around. "I've had a lot of practice," Hanna said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You know I use to be pretty good at darts. Mind if I try?" Emma asked.

"Sure," Hanna said as she handed her sister the rest of the darts. Emma threw a few. "You are pretty good… but I'm better." Hanna told her with a grin.

"Oh, is that a challenge?" Emma asked with a laugh.

Hanna just shrugged her shoulders and went to get the darts from the board. "You first," Hanna said as she handed Emma her darts.

"So, do you hang out here a lot?" Emma asked as she threw her first dart.

"Yeah, I don't like going home," Hanna said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Oh…" Emma said. She found out Hanna lived at the orphanage the other night when she walked her home. "I can understand that."

"Yeah, Henry told me about…well, you know," Hanna said as she looked down. Henry told Hanna about how Emma ended up in the foster system and had a family until she was three, but then they gave her back.

"Hey, it's okay," Emma said as she gave her a nudge. "I'm just saying I understand, so if you need to talk about it…"

"Thanks," Hanna told her with a smile as she took her turn.

Hanna had faith that they would get their family back soon though. They just needed to get Emma to believe. They would eventually, and she didn't want to bring it up now. She and Henry bothered her enough about it today already. Emma would believe in her own time. Hanna knew that. Right now though, Hanna just wanted to spend time with her sister.

"I just beat you," Hanna said as she pointed to the board, a triumphant grin on her face.

"I was distracted…we need a rematch," Emma said as she quickly removed the darts from the board to start again.

"Okay," Hanna said with a shrug of her shoulders, knowing Emma wasn't going to beat her. Emma might have had a good aim, but Hanna's was better.


	2. Ditching Lessons

**Ditching Lessons**

 _This one takes place during 3B while Hanna was in the Enchanted Forest with her parents after Pan's curse. Her parents have decided that she should start school again, but Hanna isn't too thrilled about the idea._

Hanna made her way out of her bedroom and towards the stairs. She had just finished getting dressed for the day and suppose to be going downstairs for her lessons. Her mom and dad told her that she needed to start school again. Hanna hadn't realized school as a princess meant just her and a private tutor. She spent a week doing lessons with this lady, and she was so boring. Hanna hated it. This wasn't like school back in Storybrooke. Even if it was like the school she was use to, Hanna didn't think she would enjoy it anyway. She was still getting accustomed being in the Enchanted Forest, and she missed Emma and Henry so much. Her parents thought it was time though.

As Hanna got to the bottom of the stairs, she peered around the corner and could see her tutor, Sarah, sitting at the table in the classroom, waiting for her to arrive. Hanna planned on making Sarah wait a very long time…all day actually. Hanna decided during breakfast this morning that she wouldn't be going to her lessons today. She needed a mental health day. Hanna went in the opposite direction of the classroom and headed towards the door that led to the gardens outside. She loved it out here. Plus, there were no knights guarding the doors, so she wouldn't get caught…at least for awhile. Her parents didn't know about her hideout in the tree. She ran through the gardens, found her tree, and started to climb. She sat on one of the branches and just relaxed. Hanna closed her eyes and enjoyed the nice breeze and the smell of the flowers below. This was way better than stupid lessons.

"Hanna!" Snow called out.

Hanna's eyes shot open when she heard her mom's voice. She looked down and could see her parents standing right under her tree. She grinned because they had no idea she was up here.

"Snow, I don't know where she is," David said with a sigh. They knew she was either in the castle or outside on the grounds somewhere. After that witch threatened them, Regina put a protection spell around the castle. No one could get in or out without Regina knowing.

"Well, she's here somewhere. She'll get hungry and come inside eventually," Snow told him. "The chef is making grilled cheese for lunch today," Snow said a little louder. She had a feeling Hanna was near by and hoped she would hear.

Hanna watched her parents leave and sat back feeling victorious. They hadn't found her, and she was free to stay out here all day. Her stomach had other ideas though, and it wasn't too long before it started to growl…it must have known it was lunch time. Plus, her mom mentioned the grilled cheese. That was definitely not helping. Hanna held off for as long as she could. She made it through lunch, but come dinner time she was starving. She knew the chef wouldn't be making her favorite sandwich again for dinner, but at this point she didn't care. Hanna would eat anything. Her parents were waiting for her at the table when she finally went back inside.

"Nice of you to join us for dinner," David said as Hanna sat down.

"It would have been nice of you to join Sarah for your lesson today too," Snow said as she raised her eyebrows at Hanna.

"I didn't feel like it," Hanna said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Can you tell us why?" David asked.

"It's just really boring," Hanna told him.

"Hanna, it might not always be fun, but it's important that you go to your lessons," David said.

"We know you're still getting use to all of this, but you have to continue your education, sweetie. It's important," Snow told her.

"Fine…" Hanna groaned. She still fully planned on ditching lessons whenever she wanted to though.

"Hanna, there will be consequences if this happens again," Snow said, knowing exactly what her daughter was thinking.

"Okay," Hanna said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Hanna, we're serious," David warned. He didn't think she seemed to believe them about the consequences thing.

"I know…"

"Also, you will apologize to Sarah tomorrow," Snow added.

Hanna sighed. "Alright." Honestly that was something Hanna didn't mind doing. Sarah might have been a boring teacher, but she was nice. Hanna did feel a little guilty just leaving her sitting there alone this morning…not that it would stop her from doing it again though.


	3. Finally Back

_Thank you all so much for the reviews! These first two are just some ideas I had. Then the other two are requests! Thanks so much for the ideas! They were a lot of fun to write! Keep those requests coming! Enjoy! :)_

 **Finally Back**

 _This one takes place during season 2 right after Snow and Emma get back from the Enchanted Forest. Hanna doesn't want to be away from her mom because she's afraid she might get taken away again._

"Han, do you want to come to the store with us?" Emma asked as she walked up next to her sister. "Henry and I are getting the stuff for the party at Granny's tonight."

"Yeah I'll come!" Hanna said with a smile as she stood up from the couch. She looked over at her mom. "Are you coming too?"

"No, sweetie. You go on ahead. I'll stay here with your father," Snow told her.

"Oh…maybe I'll just stay here too," Hanna said as she sat back down.

Snow gave her daughter a questioning look. A few seconds ago she seemed to be excited to go to the store with Emma and Henry. Now, all of a sudden she doesn't want to go? Something was going on with her, Snow had an idea of what it might be. She noticed Hanna had been practically glued to her side just about every moment since she and Emma came back from the Enchanted Forest yesterday. Hanna maneuvered herself so she was sitting right beside Snow at Granny's for dinner last night, and she seemed awfully sad to have to go to bed when they got home. This morning Hanna made sure Snow was in her sights at all times. Snow knew she was trying to be subtle about it, but she could still tell what Hanna was doing.

"Hanna, why don't you want to go?" Snow asked as she took a seat beside her youngest daughter.

"I just want to stay here instead," Hanna said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"But you seemed so excited to go. Can you tell me why you changed your mind?" Snow asked. She was trying to ease Hanna into talking about it. She knew she had to be delicate.

"I'm going to run upstairs and see if Henry is ready yet," Emma said as she walked towards the stairs. She wanted to give them some space to talk.

"So, what made you change your mind?" Snow asked again once Emma was upstairs.

"I don't know…"

"Hanna, please talk to me," Snow said with a gentle smile.

Hanna looked into her mother's eyes. That was what her mom said to her right before Hanna pushed her away…right before she got sucked through that portal with Emma. Hanna told herself then that she would try to open up to her more. Hanna decided maybe she should give it a try now.

"I just…I don't want to be away from you," Hanna said quietly as she looked down.

Snow couldn't help but smile at that. Her little girl wanted to be with her and that made her happier than anything, but she also knew this had more to do with Hanna being scared. Snow didn't want her to feel scared about anything.

"Can you tell me why?" Snow asked.

Hanna sighed. "What if something happens again? The last time we were apart you got sucked into a portal, and it took us so long to get you back. What if you get taken away?" Hanna was talking about a mile a minute now as all of these fears popped into her head. "What if another portal appears or…"

"Hanna…Hanna, slow down," Snow said as she put her hand on Hanna's arm to try and calm her.

Hanna just shook her head as a few tears fell from her eyes. "You're finally back. I don't want to lose you again."

"Oh sweetie," Snow said as she pulled Hanna into her arms and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere. That's not going to happen again. I promise."

"But how can you promise that?" Hanna asked as she sat up and looked at her mom.

"Because I'm your mother, and I know these things," Snow told her with a wink. She knew in her heart she couldn't promise Hanna that for sure, but their family always finds each other…that was something of which Snow was completely certain.

Hanna gave her mom a small smile, but she still wasn't sure if she could believe her.

"Hanna listen," Snow said with a sigh, she could tell her daughter wasn't buying it. "You're right, bad things do happen. Sometimes there's not anything we can do to stop them, but that's no reason to stop living your life. I don't want you to always be scared of what _might_ happen."

Hanna thought about that for a minute. "Yeah, I guess you're right," Hanna said with a nod of her head. Her mom had a point, she couldn't let herself be afraid all of the time.

"Now, I would be more than happy to have you stay here with me," Snow told her with a smile as she tucked some of Hanna's hair behind her ear. "But if you want to go with Emma and Henry, then I think you should go. I promise I'll be here when you get back."

"Alright we're headed out," Emma said as she came down the stairs with Henry.

Hanna looked over at her mom, who gave her an encouraging smile. "Wait, I want to come too," Hanna said as she stood up and walked towards the door to get her coat.

"Great, let's go!" Emma said.

"One second," Hanna said as she ran back to her mom and wrapped her arms around her. "Bye, Mom."

Snow held Hanna tight in her arms. She could never get enough of this. "Bye sweetie, I'll see you when you get back."

Hanna ran back to where Henry and Emma were waiting.

"We decided to make tacos for the party tonight," Henry told Hanna as they walked out the door.

"Where are they headed?" David asked as he came up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her. He had missed all of this while he was in the shower.

"To the store," Snow said as she turned and looked up at him with a smile.

David gave her a kiss, then realized something. He raised his eyebrows at Snow. "You know…we have the whole place to ourselves."

"That we do," Snow told him with a grin. "You know my trip back was awfully tiring, I could use some rest."

"I think I can help with that," David said as he scooped his wife up into his arms and carried her into the bedroom.


	4. Finding Comfort

**Finding Comfort**

 _This one takes place during 3B while Hanna was in the Enchanted Forest. Hanna and Regina are missing Henry and share a moment._

Hanna climbed out of bed and walked down the long corridor. She had gone to bed hours ago, but had yet to fall asleep. Ever since they were back in the Enchanted Forest, Hanna had been having nightmares about Henry and Emma being taken away. Her parents were always there for her when she woke up, but she hated that she caused them to lose sleep as well. There wasn't any point in all of three of them being tired, so Hanna decided the night before that she just wasn't going to sleep. She wandered the castle last night and decided to do the same tonight. She made her way down the stairs and into the sitting room. She liked sitting by the fire, which was kept lit all night long. Hanna jumped when she saw that someone else was already in the room.

"I didn't mean to startle you," Regina said from her place on the couch.

"It's okay," Hanna said as she sat down next to her.

"What are you doing up at this hour?"

Hanna just shrugged her shoulders. "Why are you awake?"

"I don't sleep much anymore," Regina told her.

"Oh…" was all Hanna managed to say. The two sat in silence for awhile before Hanna spoke up again. "It's because you miss him isn't it?" Hanna couldn't even bring herself to say Henry's name. It hurt too much. She looked up at Regina, waiting for an answer.

"Yes," Regina finally admitted.

"Me too," Hanna said quietly. "How do you deal with it? You just seem so okay with everything. I know you miss him but…"

"Trust me, I'm not okay," Regina told her with a raise of her eyebrows.

"But…" Hanna just shook her head. She just seemed to be fine. She did rip her heart out on their way here, but ever since then, Regina seemed to be doing alright. Hanna wasn't though…she could barely get through the day without breaking down. Hanna wanted to know how Regina did it.

"Hanna I can assure you, I am struggling with all of this just as much as you are. I guess I'm just better at hiding it," Regina said. She knew how much pain Hanna had been in since they arrived. Regina felt the same way. She has just had more practice masking her true emotions.

"I try…I really do, but I just…I miss them so much," Hanna buried her face in her hands to hide the stupid tears that were forming in her eyes. She did _not_ want to cry right now. She tried with all of her might to keep them from coming.

"It's okay to miss them," Regina said as she placed her arm around Hanna. She felt sorry for the young girl.

Hanna couldn't hold it in anymore. She wrapped her arms around Regina and just let the tears fall.

Regina lifted her arm for an instant, not expecting this sudden embrace. Then, she quickly wrapped both of her arms around Hanna. She just let her cry and get all of those emotions out of her system.

"It feels better to just let it out sometimes, doesn't it?" Regina asked once Hanna's cries finally subsided. When she didn't get an answer, Regina looked down and found that Hanna was sound asleep.

Regina could tell Hanna hadn't slept in days, which probably partially explains Hanna's little display of emotions. Regina decided to just stay here and let Hanna get the sleep she so desperately needed. She knew exactly what Hanna was going through. Being away from Henry was the hardest thing Regina has ever had to endure. As Regina thought about her son, she let her own tears fall. This was one way she coped with all of this…crying and letting all of her emotions out when no one was around…that and trying to find a way to destroy the sister she just recently discovered she had. That helped some too. She put on a brave face in front of others, but when she was alone, Regina often cried. As Regina silently let the tears fall from her eyes, she too started to fall asleep.

Snow awoke the next morning surprised to find that, for the second night in a row, she hadn't been woken by her daughter's nightmares. She wondered if maybe Hanna was getting use to everything here, but she had a feeling that wasn't the case. Her daughter seemed awfully tired yesterday, and Snow had a feeling she knew the reason behind that. When Snow didn't find Hanna in her bed, she made her way downstairs and into the sitting room. As she walked into the room and found Hanna and Regina asleep on the couch, she couldn't help but smile. This was one sight Snow White never thought she would see…her child and the woman she use to call the Evil Queen finding comfort in one another.


	5. The Crack in Her Curse

**The Crack in Her Curse**

 _A guest asked for_ _a oneshot where Regina realizes Henry actually managed to hide a friend from her... or realizes Hanna is the other daughter of Snow and Charming... or an explanation of how Henry managed to hide her from Regina even though she has an iron grip on his entire life._

 _This is set during season 2, right after Henry starts having those nightmares from being under the sleeping curse._

David paced back and forth, waiting for her to arrive. He wasn't sure if he made the right decision in calling her. He had to go deal with this emergency though, and he needed someone to be here with Henry. He just started having these nightmares, and David didn't want him to be alone. He knew Regina would never hurt him. Just the other day, she willingly let Henry come with David and live here, so he knew Regina wouldn't try to take him either. What about Hanna though? No…she meant so much to Henry. Regina wouldn't do anything to her, he sure of that. Regina told Henry she wanted to redeem herself, she wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that. David stopped pacing when he heard a knock at the door. He just took a deep breath as he placed his hand on the knob…this was the right decision. Everything would be fine. David opened the door and let the Evil Queen into his home.

"Uh, thank you for coming," David said as he showed her inside.

"Is Henry alright?" Regina asked as she looked to where her son was sleeping.

"He's okay for now. He's been having nightmares though. I thought it would be best if someone were here just in case he had another one," David told her.

"Yes, well I agree," Regina said with a nod.

"I shouldn't be long. Oh, Hanna is upstairs sleeping too. She'll more than likely sleep the whole time. Just don't let her go anywhere if she does wake up," David said. She snuck out on him the night before, and he didn't want that happening again.

"Why is _she_ here?" Regina asked, not understanding why Henry's little friend was staying here…didn't she live at the orphanage?

"You don't know do you?" David asked after seeing the confusion on her face.

"Clearly not," Regina answered with a raise of her eyebrows. She crossed her arms, waiting for an explanation.

"She's our daughter too. Hanna is Emma's twin," David told her.

"She's what?" Regina asked in disbelief.

"It was a shock to me too," David said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Call if you need anything. I have to go deal with this." David wanted to get this issue settled so he could get back here as quickly as possible. He left a still confused Regina standing there as he walked out the door.

Regina sat in the chair next to where Henry was sleeping and pondered what she had just been told. Hanna, Henry's little friend she knew nothing about up until a few months ago, was also the daughter of Snow White? How was this possible? Regina had done all the research she could about this girl after learning about her the night Henry went to retrieve Miss Swan. She found that Hanna didn't have any parents and lived at the orphanage. She looked back through Henry's class pictures and found Hanna in every single one. Besides Henry, no one in Storybrooke ever got any older, but this girl had been aging just like he was. At the time, Regina was too busy worrying about how to get rid of Emma that she didn't put much more thought into it. The only thing Regina had concluded was that it had some connection with Henry, since they were the same age, but she never dreamed it was because they were actually related. Regina didn't fully understand it then, and she still didn't. This little girl had Regina perplexed.

Regina just sighed and looked over at Henry. How could she have not known Henry had a friend? She always thought he was more of a loner. How could she not have seen? She figured the two spent most of their time together at school. Regina never bothered much with the other kids in Henry's classes. The only other time Regina left Henry on his own was during her Saturday "city council meetings." She supposed they could have spent time together then. She would never have known…she was far too occupied. Regina ran her fingers through Henry's hair as he slept, wishing she would have paid more attention.

"What are you doing here?"

Regina jumped at the girl's voice. She looked up and there she was…the crack in her curse.


	6. Never Gave Up

**Never Gave Up**

 _Alex asked for a oneshot where Emma is upset at her parents, believing that they only came back because they needed her to save them again, but then she finds out that Hanna spent her entire time in the EF trying to grow magic beans, reading every magical book she could find, anything that could bring them to the EF as well._

 _This one is set in season 3B right after Snow had Neal, but before Emma and Hanna's little trip through the time portal._

"Well I'm going to head out. I'll see you guys later," Emma whispered as she stood up from the couch, careful not to wake Hanna who was sleeping on the other side. She stayed to watch a movie with her mom, dad, and sister. Her new baby brother was here too, but he was fast asleep in his bassinet.

"Emma, wait," Snow said as she stood up next to her daughter. "Why don't you just stay here? Henry is at Regina's. I don't want you to be alone."

"Nah, I'm good," Emma said she shook her head. She was still staying at Granny's for the time being. She knew her parents wanted her to move back in with them, but she wasn't planning on staying in Storybrooke for much longer. She just hadn't told them that yet. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Emma, please," David said as he held onto her arm.

"Look, I'm not staying here tonight okay," Emma said as she pulled her arm away.

"Emma, talk to us. What's going on?" Snow begged. She and Charming both knew something was going on with her. They just weren't sure what it was.

"Nothing," Emma said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Look, I know you guys only came back here because you needed me to save you from that witch. I did that so…"

"Emma, that…that's not true," Snow said as she shook her head.

"So you didn't cast a curse and come back here so I could save you?" Emma asked with a raise of her eyebrows.

"Well yes, but…" Snow tried to explain.

"See, that's the only reason you even tried to come back," Emma said as she turned to leave. She couldn't have this conversation. She knew that was the only reason…it wasn't because they missed her, it was because they needed her.

"Emma stop," David said as he stood in front of her, blocking her way to the door. "We need to talk about this."

"Well, I'm not going to," Emma said as she tried to get around him him.

"Well you don't have a choice," Snow said as she stood beside her husband and raised her eyebrows at her daughter. "Go sit down."

Emma sighed, but did as her mother asked. She sat down at the table and her parents joined her.

"Do you know how hard that little girl over there tried to find a way back to you and Henry," Snow said as she nodded her head towards Hanna, who was still fast asleep on the couch.

"You wouldn't believe all the ideas she came up with to get to you and Henry or to bring you both to us…anything to get this family together again," David said.

"She spent hours reading through dozens of spell books and questioned Regina and us day and night. She even tried to get a magic bean once," Snow told Emma.

"She really did all that for me?" Emma said with a smile as she looked over to her sister. She was truly touched that Hanna would do all of that for her.

"Of course she did," David said with a nod of his head. "She missed you and Henry so much."

"But why would you even encourage her like that? You knew when the curse was cast, there were no more portals," Emma said.

"We wanted her to have hope," Snow told her.

"We let her do all of her searching at first, but then we put a stop to it after she put herself in danger trying to get that bean. We wanted her to try and enjoy the life she had in the Enchanted Forest…"

"Until you realized you needed me to save you all, then I bet it was all hands on deck," Emma said with a roll of her eyes.

"You listen to me Emma Swan," Snow said as she took her daughter's hands into hers. "We never, not for one day stopped trying to find a way to get you back."

"Even before we knew you were the only one who could stop Zelena," David added.

"But you just said…" Emma started.

"We said we stopped Hanna from trying to find a way, but we never did. We never gave up," Snow told her. It was true. She and Charming spent much of their time trying to figure out a way around the fact that all of the portals were closed for good. They just didn't let Hanna in on any of it.

"But why?" Emma asked. Why would they go through all the trouble? They were back in the Enchanted Forest…that was their home. They had Hanna and a new baby on the way. Why would they care if she was there too?

"Because we love you Emma. We couldn't stand being away from you." David told her.

Emma just nodded her head as a single tear fell down her cheek. She realized now that she was being ridiculous thinking all of those things about them.

"Now do you understand?" Snow asked with a smile as she wiped the tear away.

"Yeah, I do," Emma told her. She couldn't help but smile when her parents wrapped their arms around her. She really did understand now. They really did want to get her back, it wasn't just because they needed her to defeat another villain. Emma was overjoyed at the thought. She still wanted to take Henry and move back to New York as soon as she could though. Their life there was good, and she wanted to get back to that. However, she decided she would give her parents what they wanted tonight and stay here with them.


	7. Trips to the Waterfall

_Hey all! Here are some more requests! Thanks so much for them! Keep them coming! Enjoy :)_

 **Trips to the Waterfall**

 _VuryEvilquem asked for a oneshot of Snow, Charming, and Hanna going horse back riding and they see a very beautiful waterfall and Hanna asks her parents is this what her life would have been like if the curse was never casted._

 _This is set during season 3B while they were in the Enchanted Forest._

"Why can't you guys just tell me where we're going?" Hanna complained as she sat atop her horse and followed her parents, who were riding their own horses.

"We told you it's a surprise," David told her with a grin.

Hanna just rolled her eyes and continued to follow them through the forest. They were so cheery this morning when Hanna came downstairs for breakfast. They told her after they were done eating that they were all going for a horseback ride. Hanna told them she didn't feel like going anywhere. She just wanted to stay here. They didn't give her a choice though.

Snow and Charming looked back at Hanna. She just looked so sad. She'd been this way ever since they arrived. They knew why…she missed Emma and Henry so much. They did as well. They understood how their little girl was feeling, but they wanted to try to cheer her up some. Then they came up with this idea. They knew it wouldn't make her stop missing Henry and Emma, but they at least wanted to give her a day of fun to take her mind off of it just for a little while.

"Here we are," David said as he finally came to a stop.

Hanna rode up beside her mom and dad, seeing the gorgeous sight in front of her. "Wow!" That was all Hanna managed to say as she looked at the shimmering lake in front of her. It was surrounded by trees, and there was a beautiful waterfall across the way. There was even a rainbow arched perfectly in front of the waterfall…as if it were there by magic. It was the most wonderful thing she had ever seen.

"Pretty amazing, isn't it?" Snow asked with a smile as she climbed off of her horse.

"Yeah, it's great," Hanna said as she too dismounted her horse.

Snow and Charming looked at each other and knew their plan was working. They noticed Hanna couldn't keep the smile off of her face as she looked at the sight in front of her.

They set out a blanket and the picnic lunch they brought with them. They sat at the edge of the water and just enjoyed the view.

"Is this what our life would have been like…if the curse was never cast? Would we have come here a lot?" Hanna asked.

"Of course we would have," David told her.

"This is one of our favorite places," Snow said with a smile.

"Just think, you would of had two of us running around here if that were the case," Hanna said with a laugh as she imagined her and Emma exploring the lake and the waterfall. They would have been the same age and probably a handful. The thought made Hanna smile for a second, then sad because they would never get to have that. Nothing was the way it should be.

"Yeah that would have been…" Snow started to say as she too imagined it. "Well, it would have been wonderful," she continued as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Oh Mom, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" Hanna hadn't meant to make her mom cry.

"No, no, don't you be sorry," Snow said as she quickly wiped her tears away and pulled her daughter close.

Hanna wrapped her arms around her mom as she let a few tears of her own fall. She felt her dad wrap his strong arms around both of them. They all sat there for a moment, just giving each other the comfort they needed. Then, they put a smile back on their faces and chose not to dwell on what could have been and enjoy this day they had right now.

They spent the rest of the day at the lake, until it was close to sunset. As they were getting ready to leave, David came up beside Hanna, who was standing at the edge of the water admiring the beauty one more time before they went back to the castle."You know, I probably would have taught you how to swim in this lake too," he told her.

"Well you still could because I never learned," Hanna told him with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You don't know how to swim?" David asked, he couldn't help but feel a little happy about that. Now, maybe he would get a chance to teach her himself just like he always wanted to.

"Nope," Hanna said as she shook her head.

David grinned. "You know…my father taught me by just throwing me in," David said as he scooped Hanna up into his arms.

Hanna let out a scream. "Daddy, no!" Hanna yelled as she tried to get away from him.

"Oh come on, it's the best way to learn," he teased as he lifted her a little more over the water.

"No!" Hanna quickly put her arms around his neck and held on tight. "Mom! Tell him to stop it."

"David…" Snow said as she playfully put her hands on her hips. She knew he wouldn't really throw her into the water

"I'm just teasing princess," David said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and placed her safely back onto the ground. "Maybe one day I could teach you though?"

"Yeah, it might be good to learn," Hanna said with a shrug of her shoulders.

They all got back onto their horses and rode home. This was a wonderful day. Snow and Charming felt they had accomplished just what they wanted. Hanna really enjoyed herself, and they got her smiling and laughing the most she had since they arrived back here. Yes, it was definitely a success. They knew there would still be hard days ahead, but they would always have their trips to the waterfall to turn to when they needed to get away from it all.


	8. He Doesn't Even Know

**He Doesn't Even Know**

 _A guest asked for a oneshot where Hanna has a talk with David while Mary Margret is in prison._

 _This is set during season 1._

"It's Hanna, isn't it?" David asked as he walked up to the young girl sitting in the booth at Granny's. He had seen her around town before. She was always hanging out with the mayor's son and seemed to tag along with Emma a lot too. He was also pretty sure she was there at the Troll Bridge the night he was rescued.

Hanna looked up and saw her father standing in front of her. She really never talked to him all that much before. She wondered what he wanted. As he looked down at her, Hanna noticed his bright blue eyes…they were the same as the ones she had. Hanna became sad as she looked up at him. He doesn't even know. He doesn't know that his daughter is sitting right in front of him or that the other one was probably somewhere near by. He didn't know that he was Prince Charming and Mary Margaret is actually his true love with whom he belonged…he doesn't even know any of it and that made Hanna so sad. She was becoming so frustrated with all of this. Emma still didn't believe, and they seemed to be no closer to breaking the curse than they had been since Emma decided to stay in town and the clock started moving. And to make matters worse, Mary Margaret was in jail being framed by the Evil Queen for a crime she didn't even commit. Everything just seemed to be falling apart. Hanna was so tired of all of this. She just buried her head in her hands…forgetting that he was still there.

"Hey, are you okay?" David asked as he sat down across from her and reached out, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh…" Hanna said as she looked up and shook her head. "Yeah, fine. I'm just worried about Miss Blanchard."

"So am I. How…how is she doing?" David asked. He hoped Hanna would be able to tell him something. Mary Margaret didn't want to see him and he couldn't get anything out of Emma earlier.

"How do you think she's doing?" Hanna said with a roll of her eyes.

David sighed, that's exactly what Emma had said when he asked her. He said something that made Mary Margaret believe he thought she was actually guilty of killing Kathryn. It wasn't true though. That's not what he meant at all. He knew she didn't do it, and he needed her to know that. He didn't think Hanna would know about all of that, but maybe she did. "Right, I just…"

"I'm sorry…" Hanna said as she sighed in frustration. "I didn't mean to be rude. She's not doing well from what I hear. I haven't seen her though." Emma wouldn't let her come by and visit.

"Oh it's fine, I just thought maybe…never mind," David said as he stood up to leave. This was a bad idea.

"No, wait!" Hanna said quickly. She didn't want him to leave just yet. "What were you going to say?"

David debated whether or not he should bring her into all of this, but maybe she'd be willing to help. "Do you think you could tell Mary Margaret that I want to see her?"

Hanna thought about it for second…she didn't see the harm in doing that. She could get by Emma. "Yeah, I can tell her," Hanna told him with a smile. She was glad she could do something to help bring her parents together.

"Great!" David said with a smile. He tried getting Emma to tell Mary Margaret the same thing, but she just told him Mary Margaret did want to see anyone. He knew by "anyone" Emma meant him.

"I'll go over later and let you know what she says," Hanna told him.

"Thank you," David told her sincerely before leaving the diner.

Hanna sighed as she watched him go. She just wished he would remember who he was. It was hard talking to him when he didn't know.

"Were you just talking to David Nolan?" Emma asked as she sat down in the booth across from Hanna.

"Yeah," Hanna said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"What did he want?" Emma asked.

"Nothing…will you buy me a grilled cheese? Please?" Hanna begged as she gave her sister a charming smile.

"Fine," Emma said with a roll of her eyes. "Go tell Ruby we need two."

"Yes! Thanks!" Hanna said as she jumped up and gave Ruby their order. After dinner, she was going to have to figure out just how she was going to get David's message to Miss Blanchard.


	9. Just a Piece of Paper

**Just a Piece of Paper**

 _A guest asked for a oneshot of Hanna changing her last name to Nolan, assuming she probably had a different last name because of the curse._

 _This one is set during season 2 sometime after Mary Margaret was back from the Enchanted Forest._

Just a piece of paper…that's all it was, but this piece of paper meant more to Hanna than she could have ever expressed. Her parents surprised her with it when she came home today. This was the best surprise she had ever received. She finally had one, something she'd never had before…a last name. The Queen's curse hadn't given her one. Maybe because the Queen hadn't actually known about her? Hanna wasn't sure. She didn't even know how the people at the orphanage decided to give her the name Hanna. That was the name her mom had chosen for her the night she was born, but how would anyone in Storybrooke have known that? Hanna believed it was just a bit of magic that someone decided to call her by her proper name.

Hanna looked up at her parents, who were smiling down at her. She gave them one in return and quickly wrapped them both in a hug, which they gladly returned. She couldn't express through words how happy she was. Ever since she found them after the curse broke, she was theirs…there was no question about it. She never saw anything but love in their eyes. She may have had a hard time adjusting to having parents, but they never did. They loved her from the moment they laid their eyes on her, and they always would. Hanna knew they didn't need a piece of paper to prove they were a family, all you had to do was look at Emma and Hanna to know they were the daughters of Snow White and Prince Charming. They were such a perfect mix of the two. It was still a wonderful thing to have though, and Hanna would treasure it forever. Now she had a last name…one that matched her parents. Now she felt like she truly belonged.


	10. That Pesky Little Time

**That Pesky Little Time**

 _A guest asked for a oneshot of Hanna getting her first time of the month._

 _This one is set during the 6 week period between 4A and 4B._

And there it was…Hanna learned about all of this at school. They tell you everything that happens when you "become a woman." Well, apparently that was happening today for Hanna. The one thing they don't tell you in school is that pesky little time of the month can come at the absolute worst times. Everyone was having dinner at Granny's…and by everyone, Hanna meant _everyone._ Practically the whole town. They were celebrating the fact that they had gone a whole month without someone or something terrorizing the town. No curses or villains have found their way into Storybrooke since the Snow Queen. That was definitely a reason to throw a party, and of course, this had to happen to Hanna right in the middle of it.

Hanna just wanted her Mom, but she didn't know how to get her without everyone finding out about it, and they would surely find out if they took one look at the back of her pants. She thought maybe if she sat in here long enough, her mom would just come looking for her. That was the only plan she had for now. She was _not_ going out there.

Hanna's planned worked and within ten minutes, Snow was coming into the bathroom searching for her daughter.

"Hanna, are you alright, sweetie?"

Hanna slowly looked up at her mom and shook her head. "Can you take me home?"

"What's wrong? Are you sick?" Snow asked as she came up to check for sign of fever or a cold.

"No, I"m not sick…I'm just a girl," Hanna told her as she looked down.

"Oh…" Snow said, understanding what Hanna was telling her. "Hey, it's okay. I can take you home," Snow said as she gently lifted her chin and gave her a smile.

"Okay," Hanna said with a nod of her head.

Snow went to let Charming know that Hanna wasn't feeling well and that she was taking her home. He offered to come too, but she told him to stay here with the baby and enjoy the party. He wanted to come, but could sense something in her voice and agreed to stay. Snow discreetly took Hanna out the back door without anybody noticing and brought her home.

"Alright sweetie, why don't you…" Snow said once they got inside. She turned to find Hanna in tears. "Oh baby, it's okay." Snow said as she pulled Hanna into her arms and held her tight.

Hanna wrapped her arms around her mom and let her tears fall. She wasn't even sure why she was crying. She was being stupid. But why did this have to happen to her, especially tonight. Being a girl was so unfair sometimes.

"Hey, look at me," Snow said as she lifted Hanna's head with her hands and wiped the tears away with her thumbs. "You're going to be just fine, okay?"

"Okay," Hanna said with a sniffle.

"Why don't you go upstairs and get some clean clothes. I'll run you a bath so you can get all cleaned up, and then we can talk. Sound good?" Snow told her with a smile.

Hanna just gave her mom a smile back and nodded her head. Being a girl wasn't fun sometimes, but Hanna was just grateful she had her mom here to help her through it all.


	11. Potty Training

**Potty Training**

 _Kourtney Najjar asked for a oneshot of Neal potty training and Snow and Charming leave Hanna to watch him, and he has lots of accidents because he's afraid to ask for help._

 _So I know that I asked that you only make requests for things that happened before the part of the show I'm currently writing about in The Other Daughter, but I didn't think about things that might take place after season 6. This particular request would be taking place a few years after the end season 6. There's a lot to explore in this time frame that I didn't think of, so thanks for the idea! These requests could be a lot of fun, and they wouldn't conflict with what I might be writing in upcoming chapters of The Other Daughter. So, I'll take requests about things that may have happened after season 6 too! I just don't want to get into anything that might be happening in season 7 :) Thanks again for all of your reviews/requests! Enjoy! **Also, there may be a little part in here that would be a spoiler if you haven't watched the finale yet :)_

Hanna may have had the day off from school, but she ended up having to be on babysitting duty today. There was a teacher work day at school, so her mom still had to go to work. Her dad was normally home, but Emma needed his help at the station today. Apparently, Killian was home sick with the flu. Hanna knew her dad didn't mind stepping in from time to time. Part of him missed working with Emma. So, that left Hanna home to watch her little brother. She loved hanging out with Neal, but lately it's been particularly hard since he had just started potty training.

"Neal what are you doing back there? You know you're not suppose to be playing behind the curtains," Hanna said as she pulled them back. She looked down at her little brother, who had a very guilty expression on his face. "Neal, what did you…" Hanna started to ask, then she noticed that his pants were wet. She sighed. "Did you have an accident?" Hanna asked as she kneeled down in front of him.

Neal looked down and slowly nodded his head. "I'm sorry Hanny," he told her with a sniffle.

"It's alright buddy," Hanna told him with a smile. She took him upstairs, got him all cleaned up, and into some different clothes. "Remember, you have to tell me if you need to go potty, okay." Hanna reminded him once they got back downstairs.

"Okay, Neal said with a nod of his head. He went back to playing with his toys.

Awhile later, Hanna was in the kitchen getting Neal a snack. She wasn't gone five minutes when she came back into the living room, and he was gone. He wasn't on the floor playing with his cars anymore.

"Neal! Where did you go?" Hanna called out. She knew he liked to play hide and seek sometimes…without actually telling anyone though. His version of the game often started with him just going to hide somewhere, and they would all search the house for him. He thought it was hilarious. Hanna had a feeling he was hiding for a different reason right now though.

She searched for a few minutes and found him sitting under the dining room table. Hanna sighed and crawled under the table with him.

"What's wrong Neal?" Hanna asked him.

"I had another accident," Neal said as he looked up at his big sister with tears in his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me you had to go?" Hanna asked him.

"I don't know," Neal said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Neal, you have to tell me if you need to go that way I can help you."

Neal just nodded his head at her.

"You promise you'll tell me next time?"

"I promise, Hanny," Neal told her.

"Alright, good. Let's go get you some new clothes then," Hanna said as she crawled out from under the table. Neal followed, and they went to change his outfit for the second time today.

Hanna wasn't going to take her eyes of of Neal for the rest of the day. She was not going to let him have another accident. She asked him just about every ten minutes if he needed to go potty. He kept telling her that he didn't need to go, but she still continued to ask.

They were busy building a tower with Neal's blocks when he abruptly stopped playing and stood up.

"Neal…do you need to go potty now?" Hanna asked once more.

"No," Neal said as he shook his head.

"How about we go try," Hanna said as she stood to take him into the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, Hanny," Neal said as he started to cry.

"Not again," Hanna sighed to herself. "It's alright, come on."

Hanna took Neal upstairs and put another new pair of pants on him. It was time for his nap anyways, so she just put a diaper on him and laid him down in his bed. He was still upset that he had another accident, so she read him a few stories to help calm him down. Within a few minutes, he was fast asleep.

Hanna went downstairs and got into the closet where her mom kept all of her craft supplies. She pulled out a piece of construction paper, a marker, and a packet of stickers. She drew some lines on the paper to make boxes, then wrote "Neal's Potty Chart" on the top. Hanna wasn't sure why he kept having accidents. She didn't know if he was afraid to tell her he had to go, if he was just too busy playing to realize he needed to go, or if he was just being stubborn. She was determined to get this kid potty trained though and hoped this would do the trick.

Hanna took Neal into the bathroom after his nap. "Okay, Neal. This is your special potty chart," Hanna said as she pointed to the chart she had taped on the wall. "Every time you go on the potty you get to put a sticker in one of the boxes. When you fill all the boxes up you get a prize!"

"Really? What's my prize?" Neal asked excitedly.

"I don't know…" Hanna said with a shrug of her shoulders. She didn't think about that. "Mommy and Daddy will take you to the toy store and let you get something." She was pretty sure they wouldn't mind doing that.

"Wow! Can I go potty right now?" Neal asked.

"Of course you can," Hanna said as she quickly helped him onto the toilet.

Neal did it! He went on the potty and was so excited to put a sticker on his chart. He put three more on by the time Snow and David came home and in just a few days he was completely potty trained. Hanna was pretty proud of herself, as were her parents, who were also very grateful that they no longer needed to buy diapers.


	12. Just Like a Princess

**Just Like a Princess**

 _A guest asked for a oneshot set during the episode with Rapunzel, Snow agrees to let Hanna go to the ball, and she gets to pamper her daughter because as said in Season 5, she always dreamed of getting ready with her daughter._

Snow hurried down the corridor to her daughter's bedroom. They were attending a ball this evening, and Snow had to get Hanna ready. David had helped rescue Rapunzel from her tower, and there was a ball to celebrate her return. When Hanna heard about the event, she asked her parents if she would be allowed to come with them. Of course they didn't hesitate to tell her yes. They were glad Hanna wanted to come, it showed that maybe she was starting to accept this place as her home, and that's all Snow and Charming wanted for her.

Snow smiled as she walked into Hanna's room and found her sound asleep with a book in her hand. She came up here to read for awhile after lunch and must have dozed off. She still hadn't been sleeping well. Her nightmares continued to haunt her every night. Snow sat down on the bed next to Hanna and carefully took the book, placing it on her bedside table.

"Hey, baby girl. Time to wake up," Snow said as she brushed the hair from Hanna's face. Taming that wild mane of hers may take some time, but Snow knew just how to handle these curls, for Hanna's hair was just like her own.

"Just five more minutes," Hanna moaned as she covered her face with her arm.

"Nap time is over. We have to get ready for the ball, remember?"

Hanna put her arm down and opened her eyes. She let out a little yawn and sat up slowly. "Maybe I don't want to go after all," Hanna told her mom. She was getting kind of nervous and was second guessing her decision to go.

"Hanna…it'll be fun. I promise," Snow told her with a smile.

"But I don't even know how to dance."

"Your dad can give you a quick lesson before we go. He's a really good dancer, you know," Snow told her with a wink.

"Okay," Hanna sighed as she climbed out of her bed. "What do we do first?"

"Well, first we'll do your hair, then your makeup," Snow said as she pulled Hanna over to the vanity.

"Makeup?" Hanna asked with a raise of her eyebrows.

"Just a little bit," Snow said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Alright," Hanna said as she sat down in the chair. She picked up her brush and gave it to her mom. "You better get started now if you want this hair under control before the ball starts."

Snow smiled, took the brush from her daughter, and gently ran it through her hair. "Don't worry, I'll have it done in no time."

And Snow was true to her word. It wasn't long before Hanna's curls were intricately pinned back into a work of art. Snow left a lot of Hanna's hair down to show off those beautiful curls though. When she was finished, she held up a mirror so Hanna could see the back. Hanna couldn't believe that was actually her hair. There were a few braids woven through and everything. Hanna didn't know how her mom had done it, but she managed to make Hanna's wild hair look just like a princess's. Snow then moved onto the makeup, not putting on too much. Hanna was still just a young girl after all. Once that was finished, Snow helped Hanna into her dress.

"Wow." That was all Hanna could say as she stood in front of the mirror and saw herself. She really did look just like a princess. Hanna knew she was technically a princess, but she never really felt like one until now.

"You look absolutely beautiful," Snow said as she stood behind her smiling.

"Thanks Mom," Hanna said as she turned and wrapped her arms around her.

"You are so welcome, baby," Snow said as she held her daughter close. This was something she always dreamed of doing…getting her daughter ready for her first ball. This moment was bittersweet for Snow though. She wished her other baby girl was here with her too. This made her miss Emma even more, but she was so thankful that she got to share this with Hanna. Snow would treasure this moment forever.


	13. Stop with the Delusions

**Stop with the Delusions**

 _These next two are just some ideas I had. This one is set in season 1 after Dr. Hopper tells Henry to stop with his delusions about the curse. Hanna runs into him as he's fleeing Archie's office in tears and follows him to Emma and Mary Margaret's._

Hanna was just out for a walk when she spotted him. It was Henry. He was coming out of Dr. Hopper's office. Hanna smiled and ran towards him. As she got closer, she could tell something was wrong.

"Henry, are you okay?" Hanna asked.

Henry turned to look at her. Hanna could see the tears in his eyes.

"Henry, what…" Hanna started to say, but before she could finish Henry took off running. "Where are you going? Wait!"

Hanna ran after him. She had a pretty good idea where he was headed. Henry didn't stop running until he was outside Miss Blanchard's front door. He knocked, and they waited for someone to answer

"Kid, what happened? Come on," Emma said when she opened the door to find Henry crying. She could tell something was wrong. She guided him inside and Hanna followed.

"Hanna, what happened?" Emma asked.

"I just saw him leaving Dr. Hopper's office. He was crying. I don't know…" Hanna told her. Emma nodded her head and walked over to Henry, who was sitting down at the table.

"Here, Hanna. You sit down too, sweetie," Mary Margaret said with a smile as she pulled out a chair for her. Both children were out of breath. It seemed as though they ran the whole way here from Archie's. Mary Margaret thought they could both use a little rest.

"Thanks," Hanna said as she sat next to Henry. Then she watched her mom go into the kitchen.

Emma knelt down in front of Henry. "Kid, tell me what happened. Why are you so upset?"

Henry took a deep breath and began to tell Emma what Dr. Hopper just said to him. He said that Henry had to stop with the delusions…that all of this about the curse wasn't real, and if he didn't stop then Dr. Hopper would have to lock him away. Henry thought Archie was his friend…that he was helping him. Sure, he didn't believe, yet. But Henry thought he was on his side. Apparently he was wrong.

"He said all of that to you?" Emma asked, the anger apparent on her face.

Henry just nodded his head.

Emma stood up and took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself down. How could Archie tell him those things? He had just told her not to take the fantasy away from Henry…that it would devastate him. Emma couldn't be sure why he told Henry all of those things, but she did have a pretty good guess who was really behind it.

"How about some hot chocolate?" Mary Margaret said as she set a mug down in front of Henry.

"Thank you," Henry said with a small smile.

"I made one for you too," Mary Margaret told Hanna with a wink as she gave her a mug as well.

"Thanks," Hanna said as she smiled back at her mom. She wished so much that they could figure out a way to get her to remember who she really was.

After they finished their hot chocolate and talked some more, Henry was feeling better. Emma left with the kids and was going to drop Henry off at Regina's office.

"Where do you need me to take you?" Emma asked Hanna. She knew Hanna didn't like being at the orphanage and spent a lot of her time at other places around town.

Henry gave Hanna a look, and she knew what he wanted her to do. "I'm just going to get out with Henry."

"Okay," Emma said. She dropped both of the kids off outside of Regina's office. She told them that she would see them later and drove off. She was going to go have a discussion with Dr. Hopper.

As soon as Emma was out of sight, Henry took off running again. "Henry where are you going?" Hanna called out after him. She followed, and he led her to the collapsed mine. The thing had fallen in just this morning. Hanna knew Henry thought something was down there. "We're going in there aren't we?" Hanna asked as they stood at the entrance of the mine.

"Yup," Henry said as he walked in with Hanna right behind him.


	14. The Base of the Beanstalk

**The Base of the Beanstalk**

 _This one is set during season 3B in the Enchanted Forest. I love writing these ones! I got this idea from another request, Ch. 6 Never Gave Up, when Snow told Emma that one time Hanna even tried to find a magic bean to get back to them. I think it's great when new ideas sprout from your requests! So, keep them coming :) This one is about Hanna trying to go get that bean!_

She made it. Hanna successfully got herself out of the castle walls. She nudged her horse once again to make him go faster. She was riding through the forest to where she saw the beanstalk. She was out on a ride with her parents the other day when she spotted it. She knew what was at the top of a beanstalk…magic beans. And a magic bean meant a portal, and a portal meant a way back to Emma and Henry. After seeing the beanstalk, Hanna scoured the maps in the castle library, hoping one would show her how to find it again. She found the one she needed and planned her escape. It took her awhile, and she had to stop a few times to look at the map, but she finally found it.

Hanna got down from her horse and stood at the base of the beanstalk. She looked up as far as she could, and still wasn't able to see the top. The beanstalk rose past the clouds and way into the sky. Hanna was just grateful that she wasn't afraid of heights. Hanna stepped forward and began to climb.

She barely made it three feet off of the ground before she heard a horse approaching. Hers was still tied to the tree where she left him, but she saw another horse emerge from the trees. Hanna's stomach dropped when she saw her parents atop the horse.

"No, no, no," Hanna said to herself as she started to climb faster. She didn't know how they found her. She thought she covered all of her bases when she planned her escape. If she could just get high enough out of their reach then…Hanna felt her dad's arms wrap around her waist and pull her down.

"Daddy, no! No, please! I have to get them!" Hanna shouted as she tried to wiggle free from his grasp.

"Hanna, stop," David said as he tightened his grip on her. Once he successfully got her off of the beanstalk, he placed her on the ground and put his hands on her shoulders to prevent her from going anywhere.

"No! Just let me try, please!" Hanna begged as she tried to push his hands off of her.

"Hanna…" David started.

"Just let me go!" Hanna said as she shook her head and continued to try and get back to the beanstalk. She had to get a bean. Why wouldn't he listen to her?

"Hanna that is enough," Snow said as she held her daughter's head in her hands, forcing her to look at her. Hanna abruptly stopped what she was doing and looked up at her mom. "You need to calm down," Snow said a little more softly once she had her attention.

"But I…" Hanna just closed her eye's and dropped her head in defeat.

"What were you thinking?" David asked her.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous this is?" Snow said.

"I know, but if I could just…" Hanna started to say as she turned back to the beanstalk once more.

David sighed. Hanna had been searching for a way back to Emma and Henry since the moment they arrived here. They let her up until now, but this was the last straw. They weren't going to allow her to put herself in danger.

"Hanna listen to me," David said as he turned her back around. He looked directly into her eyes. "There are no beans up there. There are no portals, no spells, nothing. They're all gone. There is no way. You have to stop this."

"But Dad, I…" Hanna just collapsed into his arms and began to sob. She didn't want to believe it…she couldn't. There had to be a way. Deep down she knew there wasn't though and that devastated her.

"It's okay, it's okay. Come here. I've got you," David said as he lifted Hanna into his arms and held her close.

"Everything's going to be alright, Hanna," Snow said, trying to soothe her daughter.

Snow and Charming would stay here at the base of the beanstalk and comfort their daughter for as long as she needed them. They knew it was finally starting to sink in that she would never see Emma or Henry again. They understood how painful this was for her and would help her through this no matter how long it took.


	15. A Little Outburst

_Hi everyone! Here are just a few requests. My request list is empty now, so I'll be needing some more! Enjoy :)_

 **A Little Outburst**

 _VuryEvilquem asked for a oneshot of Hanna getting detention with Mary Margaret before the curse was broken._

Hanna found herself sitting in the classroom…alone with her mother. All of the other kids were outside enjoying their recess. Hanna was stuck in here because she may have had a little outburst during class today. Another girl in class kept whispering to Hanna that her hair looked like one of those troll dolls. Sure, Hanna's hair was pretty curly and all over the place today. She didn't have the time or the patience to brush the tangled mess this morning, so today her hair probably did resemble on of those silly dolls. Sophie was always saying things like that to Hanna and most of the time Hanna just ignored her, but she was not in the mood for Sophie's jokes today. Her whispers were just making Hanna so mad, and she couldn't take it anymore. She stood up, screamed at Sophie, and pushed all of her stuff off of her desk. Hanna didn't mean to react that way. The whole outburst was all a blur really. She has just been so stressed out lately. She and Henry had been doing everything they could think of to break the curse, but it just wasn't working. The fact that Hanna barely even slept last night probably explained her reaction as well.

As Hanna sat at her desk, she just become more and more nervous. She really wished she hadn't done what she did. She didn't want her mom to be mad at her. Sure, Miss Blanchard didn't know she was actually Hanna's mother, but one day she would. If Hanna and Henry could ever figure out how to break the curse, she would get her memories back. Hanna didn't want her mom to have a bad impression of her…that she was the type of kid who just flips out on others. Hanna normally wasn't like that.

Miss Blanchard sat at the desk in front of Hanna and turned to face her. "Hanna, we need to talk about what happened this morning."

"Okay," Hanna said with a nod of her head.

"Can you tell me why you did that to Sophie?"

"I don't know…"

"Hanna, there has to be a reason." Miss Blanchard knew that behavior was very out of character for Hanna. She also knew how Sophie was. "Tell me what happened."

Hanna sighed. "She was just making fun of my hair," Hanna said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I didn't have time to brush it this morning and well…it is kind of a mess," Hanna said as she held up some of her knotted locks.

Miss Blanchard couldn't help the small smile that came to her face. "You know my hair use to be very similar to yours when I was younger."

"Yeah I…" Hanna was about to say that she knew all about what her hair was like when she was Snow White. Hanna could tell from the pictures in the storybook that it was a lot like hers. She stopped herself though. "I bet yours was prettier than mine."

"I think you have beautiful hair," she told Hanna with a wink.

"Thanks," Hanna said with a smile.

"Now, I know how Sophie can be sometimes, but you can't scream at her and push her stuff off of her desk, okay?"

"I know. I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"Good. I want you to apologize to her when she gets back inside from recess too."

"Do I have to?" Hanna asked with a sigh.

"Yes, it's the right thing to do. I'll be sure to have a talk with her. I believe she owes you an apology as well."

"Okay," Hanna said. She didn't want to apologize, but she would do it for her mom.

"Alright, I have some work to do. You can read a book until recess is over," Miss Blanchard said as she got up from the desk and went back to her own.

As Mary Margaret sat at her desk grading papers, she glanced up every few minutes at Hanna, who was reading the book she had just gotten from the school library this morning. Mary Margaret knew she should have been stricter with Hanna after the way she acted in class this morning…maybe taken more than just a day of recess away or sent her to the office even, but she just couldn't bring herself to do that. She had a soft spot for this little girl, and she wasn't sure why.


	16. First Day

**First Day**

 _A guest asked for Hanna's first impression of Mary Margret as a teacher._

The first day of school…the day had come again. This particular day always made Hanna feel so nervous, and she didn't know why. Maybe the reason was the new teacher or the new group of students. Hanna wasn't sure. The only thing that made her feel a little better was knowing Henry would be in her class. He always was, ever since Kindergarten and now, they were going into the fourth grade together. Their teacher's name was Miss Blanchard. Hanna heard other students say she was a nice teacher, and Hanna just hoped what they said was true.

Hanna found Henry waiting for her outside the school when she arrived, and they walked into the classroom together. When they arrived, they examined each desk in search of their name tags, which indicated where they would be sitting. They almost couldn't contain their excitement when they found that their desks were right beside each other. Hanna and Henry may have been in the same class every year, but they didn't always get to sit right next to each other. This first day was definitely off to a good start.

Henry and Hanna took their seats just as Miss Blanchard walked into the classroom. She greeted the class with a warm smile. Hanna thought she had the prettiest smile in the world, almost like a princess. After listening to Miss Blanchard for only a few minutes, all of Hanna's worries disappeared. She knew this school year was going to be the best one yet. Miss Blanchard was going to be an amazing teacher…and little did Hanna know, that in just a short time, she would learn that Miss Blanchard was actually her mother.


	17. Charm Her Way Out

_Hi everyone! Thanks for all of the requests and reviews! I'm having so much fun writing these! I'm sorry it's been awhile. I went to NYC on Wednesday and just got back yesterday. I tried to get some chapters out before I left, but didn't have time. I am going to try to get chapters up for The Other Daughter and Little One soon too! I hope you like what I've written here! As always, keep those requests coming! Enjoy :)_

 **Charm Her Way Out**

 _This is one of my own ideas. This one is set before season 1. Hanna has a run-in with Sheriff Graham._

"Oh crap," Hanna whispered to herself as she scrambled off of the bench and hid on the other side. She spotted the sheriff walking across the street, and she didn't want to get caught being out late again.

Graham saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He sighed when he saw her. It was Hanna again. This girl was only eight, but she sure caused a lot of mischief for her age. He quietly walked over to where she was crouched behind the bench.

"We've been having these run-ins a lot lately, haven't we?" Graham said as he stared down at Hanna.

"Oh hey, Sheriff," Hanna said as she lifted her head and gave him a smile.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her with a raise of his eyebrows.

"I just dropped my quarter," Hanna said as she picked up the quarter she luckily spotted laying on the ground right next to her.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it. You're out past curfew again."

"I know but…"

"Hanna this isn't the first time this has happened. You know the rules, you're not to be out after the streetlights come on."

"The stars were just so pretty tonight, though. I had to stay out and look at them," Hanna said as she gazed up at the sky. That was the real reason she was out here so late. The sky was beautiful and Hanna wanted to enjoy the stars and bright moon.

"I suppose they are," Graham said as he glanced up and took a look for himself. After a few seconds he looked back down at the young girl. "Alright, you know the drill. Let's get you home." Graham said as he held out his hand.

"Are you going to tell on me?" Hanna asked as she took his hand and looked up at him, sticking out her lip for good measure.

Graham looked down at those bright blue eyes. He could hardly let her down when she gave him that look.

"You could just let me climb through my window and forget all about this," Hanna added, throwing in her sweet smile to go with her pleading eyes. That usually sealed the deal with Graham. He has never once told on her.

Graham sighed. Now she was adding that charming smile to the mix. "I suppose I could let it slide this time."

"Thanks, Graham. You're the best," Hanna said with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah. This better not happen again though."

"It won't. I promise," Hanna told him as he started to walk her back to the orphanage. She had her fingers crossed though…she knew this wouldn't be the last night she stayed out after curfew. If Graham caught her again, she would just charm her way out like she always does.


	18. Graduating

**Graduating**

 _VuryEvilquem asked for a one-shot of Henry and Hanna graduating high school._

This was it. High school was all over. Hanna was walking across the stage to receive her diploma. She could hear her family cheering for her from the crowd. She looked out and could see her mom and dad, Emma and Killian, even Neal, who was up on their dad's shoulders cheering the loudest for his big sister. Hanna couldn't help but smile at them. She loved her family. After everyone received their diplomas, the principle asked them all to stand as he proudly announced this years graduating class of Storybrooke High School. Hanna looked over at her best friend and grinned. They both threw their caps high into the air just like everyone else. Hanna wrapped Henry in a hug, and he wrapped his arms around her in return as the caps came crashing back down on top of them.

They had done it. They started out together in kindergarten and were now graduating high school together. He had been there with her through it all. Through every important moment in her life. Most importantly he helped her find her family and for that, Hanna would be forever grateful. She loved Henry so much. She didn't know what she was going to do without him this fall. Hanna wanted to be a teacher just like her mom and was going to a smaller college just outside of Storybrooke to study education. Her school was just far enough away that she could get the "college experience," but still be close enough to come home for a visit whenever she wanted to, while Henry was headed to New York City to pursue a degree in writing. Hanna was going to miss him so much.

Once the ceremony was over, Snow insisted they take pictures. Hanna was pretty sure her mom took about 200 of them, but she didn't mind. She was enjoying every minute of this day. Of course, once the picture taking was over they all went to Granny's to celebrate this special event. After all, could an event in Storybrooke really be considered special if there wasn't a party at Granny's in its honor?


	19. Trips to the Waterfall Part 2

**Trips to the Waterfall Part 2**

 _VuryEvilquem asked for a sequel to "Trips to the Waterfall" where Charming teaches Hanna how to swim. I was hoping someone would ask for a this :)_

"Dad, I don't know about this," Hanna said as she nervously stood at the edge of the lake.

"Come on kiddo, the water isn't even deep here. You can just walk in," David said as he held out his hand to her.

Hanna turned around to look at her mom, who was sitting on their picnic blanket watching. She was not going to miss her daughter's first swimming lesson. She gave Hanna a smile and an encouraging nod.

"Alright," Hanna said with a sigh as she took her dad's hand and inched herself into the water. She walked in until the water was up past her waist. To her surprise, the water was really warm…not cold at all.

"See you're doing great," David told her with a smile as they continued to walk deeper and deeper.

"Just don't let me…" Before Hanna could finish she found herself completely under water.

"Shoot," David said. He didn't realize there was a deep spot right beside him. She wasn't under for more than a second before he quickly pulled her back up again.

Hanna gasped and coughed up the water she had swallowed. She latched her arms around her dad's neck and held on tight as she tried to catch her breath.

"It's alright. You're okay," David said as he patted her back.

Hanna just shook her head. "Well, I sure wasn't expecting that," she said with a laugh.

"Neither was I. Sorry I let you fall princess."

"It's alright," Hanna said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Hanna heard Snow call from the edge of the water.

"I'm fine Mom," Hanna said as she waved to her.

"Do you want to take a break?" David asked Hanna

"No way, let's do this!"

David spent the next hour or so teaching Hanna some simple swimming strokes. He was impressed that she was picking them up so quickly. She was definitely a natural swimmer. Just like a little fish.

"You think you're ready to swim to the waterfall now?" David asked her.

"Yeah, let's go! We'll race!" Hanna said with a smile as she readied herself.

Hanna swam all the way to the waterfall. She even made it to the fall before her dad did. She was pretty sure he let her win though. They sat under the waterfall for a little while, before swimming back to the shore. Hanna ran out of the water and towards her mom. Snow was holding up a towel, ready for her.

"Mom! Did you see me? Did you?" Hanna asked with excitement.

"I did, baby. You were so good," Snow said as she wrapped her daughter in the towel and held her tight. She gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You swam just like a mermaid."

"She was a natural," David said as she dried himself off with his towel.

"Thanks for teaching me, Dad," Hanna said with a smile she as gave him a hug.

David wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "It was my pleasure, princess."


	20. Her Special Picture

**Her Special Picture**

 _A guest asked for a one-shot of how Henry and Hanna met. I touched base on this a bit in Chapter 4 of The Other Daughter, so I just went into more detail with that. Hanna and Henry are in kindergarten. :)_

"It's finally done," Hanna said with a smile as she held up her drawing. She had been working on this picture for the past three days during free play. Hanna's teacher tried to get her to go play with the other kids, but Hanna just told her she did't want to. She was determined to finish this picture.

"Wow, you're a really good drawer!"

Hanna looked over and saw a little boy sitting next to her. He had a container of red paint, a paint brush, and a blue piece of construction paper. She wondered what he was going to make. Hanna couldn't remember his name, but she did know that he was the mayor's son.

"Thank you," Hanna told him with a small smile.

"Is that the princess?" he asked.

"Yeah, and this is her castle," Hanna said, pointing to the majestic castle she drew. "She lives in there with her mommy and daddy. She has a sister too. They're inside though, so you can't see them."

"What's the princess's name?"

"Hanna."

"Just like your name," he told her with a smile.

"Yeah," Hanna said with a nod. Now she felt a little guilty that she couldn't remember his name when he remembered hers.

"My names Henry."

 _Oh Henry, that's right._ "What are you making, Henry?" Hanna asked.

"I don't know," Henry said with a shrug of his shoulders. He dipped his paint brush into the red paint and just started smearing it all over the paper.

Hanna just laughed. "I'm going to go get crayons to color my picture. I'll be right back."

Hanna went to get a box of crayons. She couldn't wait to color her picture. She couldn't decide what color to make the princess's dress. Maybe purple? Or blue? Hanna thought yellow might be pretty too. She couldn't decide. Maybe she could just color the castle first and…

"My picture!" Hanna shouted. She got back to the table and there was red paint all over her beautiful castle and the princess. Hanna turned to Henry with tears in her eyes. "What did you do?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," Henry said as he shook his head. "I…I just bumped my paint with my elbow and…" Henry burst into tears. He felt awful for ruining her picture.

Hanna sat down in her seat and started crying as well. All that time she spent on her special picture and now it was just a giant red blob.

The teacher quickly rushed over to see what all of the commotion was about. She spent several minutes trying to calm down the crying five year olds. Once the tears had finally subsided, she got the paint all cleaned up and was grateful that it was time for lunch.

Hanna didn't eat a bite of her lunch that day. Henry kept trying to tell her he was sorry, but she just put her head down and wouldn't listen. She wasn't really mad at him. She was just sad that her picture was all gone. She knew he didn't spill the paint on purpose.

The next day, Hanna came into the classroom, still sullen about her picture. She walked over to her desk and found a picture waiting there for her. Hanna smiled when she saw the drawing of a castle and a princess. Sure, the drawing wasn't as good as the one she drew, but she still thought it was beautiful.

"I…I made you a new one," Henry said with a small smile as he came over and stood beside Hanna.

"I love it, Henry!" Hanna said as she turned and gave him a hug. This picture really meant so much to her. No one had ever done something this nice for her before. "Do you want to help me color it?"

"Yeah, I'll go get the crayons!" Henry said as he ran off. He was so happy that she wasn't upset anymore.

A new friendship blossomed as Henry and Hanna worked together to color the picture. After that day, these two kids would become inseparable and do just about everything together.


	21. A Mother Always Knows

**A Mother Always Knows**

 _A guest asked for a oneshot where Emma and Hanna scratch Snow's car. This one is set during Season 3B._

Guilt. That is was Snow saw on her daughters' faces the moment they walked back inside the loft from their trip to the grocery store. She knew something happened while they were out getting their ice cream. A mother always knows, but Snow wasn't quite sure what occurred while they were gone. She would most definitely be figuring out just what her daughters were hiding though. Snow thought about the best plan of action. She watched her daughter's scoop themselves some ice cream and sit down at the table. Emma was a stone wall, she wouldn't crack…at least not right away. There was no point in asking her first. Hanna on the other hand…well her youngest daughter may have been a good liar to anyone else, but Snow knew Hanna couldn't lie to her.

"You were gone a little longer than I thought you'd be," Snow said as she sat down next to Hanna.

"Long line at the store," Hanna said with a shrug. "There was some sale going on or something I don't know."

"Oh…" Snow did remember reading something in the newspaper this morning about a sale at the grocery store today, maybe that does explain why they took longer. Snow wasn't totally convinced though. Her daughters still looked very guilty. "Did you have enough gas? I know I was running a little low." That had taken her car because Emma's was in the shop getting an oil change.

"Yeah we had plenty," Emma told her.

"Are you sure? Because I was practically on E yesterday and…"

"We filled it up before we went to the store," Hanna blurted out. Emma gave her a look. Hanna just bit her lip and started to get nervous…why did she say that? That wasn't true and now they were going to have to figure out way to get a full tank of gas in the car. "Do you want some of my ice cream, Mom?" Hanna asked with a smile, trying to get her to change the subject.

"No thank you sweetie," Snow said with a smile. Now she definitely knew they were up to something…Hanna never offered to share her ice cream. Before she could ask another question, Emma's phone rang.

"My car's done. They said I can pick it up anytime," Emma told them.

"Why don't you two finish your ice cream and I'll drive you to get your car Em," Snow said as she went to get her coat.

"No!" Emma and Hanna both shouted as they quickly stood up from the table.

"Alright. What is going on with you two?" Snow asked, raising her eyebrows at them.

"Nothing," Emma said as she shook her head. "I just wanted to walk. I need the fresh air."

"Yeah, me too," Hanna added with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well, so do I. I'll walk with you," Snow told them with a smile, knowing they probably wouldn't like that answer either.

"No, Mom. You need to rest," Hanna said.

"Yeah, the baby could be coming anytime now," Emma added.

"Girls, I'm just pregnant. I can go for a walk. Now, do you two want to tell me what's really going on?" She just stared her daughters down and waited.

Hanna looked up at Emma for help, but she looked just as panicked as Hanna felt. They were totally busted. They hoped they would have a little bit longer to figure something out before their mom found out what they did, but there was no way around this. She was going to see as soon as she stepped outside. There was nothing else they could do. Hanna just became more and more nervous as their mom stared down at them. She could look pretty scary when she wanted to.

"Ugh fine!" Hanna couldn't take this anymore. "I begged Emma to let me drive your car. It was just for a block and I did fine, but I parked right beside the mailbox and when I opened my car door it bumped into it and scratched your car."

"I tried to fix the scratch, but I don't quite know how to use my magic yet. Regina's still teaching me and…" Emma started to explain.

"What were you girls thinking?" Snow said, putting her hands on her hips. This wasn't what she expected to hear. "I could care less about that scratch. You two could have been hurt, or hurt someone else!"

"But, Dad let Henry drive the truck the other day."

"And we all saw how well that turned out," Snow said raising her eyebrows at Hanna.

Hanna just slowly nodded her head. "It was my fault I wouldn't stop pestering Emma."

"No, it's my fault. I'm the adult. I shouldn't have let her."

"It is both of your faults," Snow told them sternly. She watched as both of her daughter's drooped their heads in defeat. Snow sighed and just pulled them into her arms. "I'm just glad that you're safe."

"So, does that mean we're not in trouble?" Hanna asked with a grin.

"Oh no, you're in trouble," Snow said.

"I'll just pay for the damage. Since you can't really punish me," Emma said with a laugh, but her smile quickly faded when she saw the look her mother was giving her.

"Oh I can't punish you? Well, Emma Swan you're wrong on that one. You're car can just stay in the shop for the rest of the week."

"Are you trying to ground me from my car?" Emma asked with a raise of her eyebrows.

Hanna started to giggle, and quickly covered her mouth to try and hide the sounds.

"Oh I'm not trying. I am doing it. And as for you," Snow said as she looked down at Hanna.

Hanna quickly stopped laughing and looked up at her mom.

"You can use your allowance to pay for that scratch." Snow knew she could easily ask Regina to fix the damage, but she thought having Hanna pay for it herself would teach her a lesson.

Hanna nodded her head.

"Now," Snow said as she eyed up both of her daughters. "No more joy rides, understood?"

"Yes," Emma and Hanna answered. They wouldn't be doing anything like this ever again…at least until Hanna actually got her license and could legally drive.


	22. Moments with Her Mom and Sister

_Hi all! Here's the next batch for you! Your requests have been so good! Be sure to send me more! Enjoy :)_

 **Moments with Her Mom and Sister**

 _This is one of mine. This one is set in season 1, just some Emma, Hanna, and Mary Margaret. I thought it would be fun to add Hanna into this scene from the show!_

"Emma?" Hanna said as she peeked into the yellow bug. "What are you doing in there? I thought you were staying at Granny's?"

"Yeah, well, Regina got me kicked out of there," Emma said angrily. She was using a flashlight to look at the newspaper.

Hanna opened the passenger door and climbed into the car. "Trying to find a place?"

"Yeah…hey what are you even doing here? It's late. Shouldn't you be in bed or something?"

Hanna just shrugged her shoulders. "Nobody really cares when I come home."

Emma sighed. She really did feel sorry for the girl and could totally relate to what she was going through.

"Hey," came a soft voice on Emma's side of the car. "You okay?"

Emma and Hanna looked over to see Mary Margaret peeking into the window.

"Oh, in the world of tight spots I've been in, crashing in my car doesn't even rank in the top ten," Emma told her.

"You're sleeping here?"

"'Til I find a place," Emma said, holding up the newspaper.

"You decided to stay," Mary Margaret said with a smile. "For Henry."

"Yeah, I guess. This town doesn't seem to have many vacancies. None, actually. Is that normal?"

"It's the curse," Hanna said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Emma and Mary Margaret sighed.

"Hello Hanna," Mary Margaret said with a smile.

"Hi Miss Blanchard," Hanna said with a wave.

"Why are you out so late?" Emma asked Mary Margaret.

"Well, I'm a teacher, not a nun," Mary Margaret told her.

"Did you have a date?" Hanna asked.

"I did…"

"With who?" Hanna got excited for a minute and thought maybe she ran into Prince Charming.

"Dr. Whale."

"Ew, why?" Hanna asked, not trying to hide her disgust.

"Hanna…" Emma said as she turned and raised her eyebrows at her.

"I honestly don't know," Mary Margaret answered with a laugh. "Let's just say it did not go well."

"Good," Hanna mumbled to herself. She and Henry had to find Prince Charming and fast…she did not want her mother to start dating somebody else.

"You know if things get cramped," Mary Margaret said as she nodded towards Emma's car. "I do have a spare room."

"Thanks. I'm not…really the roommate type," Emma told her. "It's just not my thing. I do better on my own."

"Emma…you can't just live in your car," Hanna said, trying to encourage Emma to move in with their mom. That could be a huge step towards breaking the curse. Emma just had to.

"She's right, you know," Mary Margaret said.

"Come on, Emma," Hanna practically begged.

Emma just shook her head. "I'll think about it, okay."

"Alright," Hanna said with a sigh.

"Hanna, why don't we get you home sweetie," Mary Margaret suggested.

"I just want to stay with Emma for a little bit," Hanna said with pleading eyes.

"You have a math test in the morning," Mary Margaret reminded her. "Don't you think you should get a good nights sleep for that?"

"Yeah I guess so," Hanna said with a nod of her head.

Mary Margaret walked around the car to where Hanna was and held out her hand. "Come on, I'll walk you."

"Okay," Hanna said with a small smile as she took her mom's hand. "Emma will you come too?"

Emma sighed. "Yeah I guess I could use some fresh air." Emma climbed out of the car and walked with them to the orphanage.

Once they made it to the front door, Hanna stopped and turned towards Emma. "You're going to go home with Miss Blanchard now, right?" she asked with a grin.

"I said I'd think about it…"

"Yeah, you had the whole walk over here to think," Hanna told her.

Emma just rolled her eyes. "I haven't decided yet, okay?"

"Fine," Hanna sighed.

"Alright Hanna, you go on inside and get straight to bed. I expect you to be ready for that test tomorrow," Miss Blanchard told her.

Hanna nodded her head and smiled. "I will be I promise." She didn't normally like being told what to do, but it was kind of nice when it came from her mom.

"Goodnight," Emma and Mary Margaret said to Hanna as they turned to leave.

"Night," Hanna said with a wave. Hanna went straight inside and did exactly what her mother asked. She got herself ready for bed, reviewed her math for a few minutes to make sure she understood everything, and went to sleep. She couldn't wait for this curse to be broken so she could have moments with her mom and sister like that all of the time.


	23. Magic Lesson

**Magic Lesson**

 _A guest asked for a oneshot where Regina is teaching Emma and Hanna about magic._

Emma and Hanna were at Regina's this afternoon for a magic lesson. Emma had most of her magic pretty well under control, but there were still many things she needed to learn. Hanna, of course, was just starting out. She had a few lessons with Emma, but she wanted to see what Regina could teach her.

"Alright, the both of you are fairly proficient at making objects appear in your hands if they're close by, but now I want you to try summoning something that is farther away."

Hanna looked up at her sister, not so sure she'd be able to do this. Sure, she had made an apple from Regina's kitchen appear in her hand just a second ago. And Emma was able to get Henry's storybook that was all the way upstairs in his bedroom without a problem. But could they do what Regina was asking? Hanna could tell by the look on Emma's face that she wasn't so sure she could do this either.

"How far are we talking?" Emma asked Regina.

"Try to summon something from your bedroom at home," Regina said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"But the loft is clear across town," Emma complained.

"Yeah that's pretty far. I don't know," Hanna said, shaking her head.

"Well if you have an attitude like that, you'll never be able to do it," Regina said, raising her eyebrows at the girls. "Now, I don't give hope speeches like your mother, so just go ahead and try."

"Alright," Emma and Hanna said at the same time. They both closed their eyes and thought of an object that was in their bedrooms at home. They thought really hard about holding that object in their hands, and after a few seconds they could both feel themselves holding what they had pictured.

"Well isn't that cute," Regina said with a grin when she saw both girls had summoned their baby blankets.

"Wow, I actually did it," Hanna said with a smile as she snuggled her blanket close.

"Uh…I meant to get the hoodie that was on my bed, but this was right beside it so…" Emma was a little embarrassed that she had summoned her baby blanket instead.

"Well, you did it. That's all that matters. Now, send them back to where they were," Regina ordered.

"No." Emma and Hanna's eyes went wide, and they shook their heads as the same thought occurred to them.

"What if we don't get them back in the right spot?" Hanna asked. "I don't want my blanket to get lost."

"Can't you just do it?" Emma asked her.

"Seriously, Emma?" Regina asked with a raise of her eyebrows.

Emma just bit her lip and looked over at her sister…maybe they could send the blankets back to the right spot themselves? Hanna just shook her head. She didn't want to take the chance. What if their blankets ended up in Granny's oven or on Grumpy's coffee table? They could go anywhere. Emma gave Regina a pleading smile and shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh fine," Regina said with a roll of her eyes. With a wave of her hand she sent the blankets away.

"Are you sure they're…" Emma started to ask.

"I can assure you Miss Swan, the blankets are safely back on your beds," Regina told her with a smile.

"Thanks," the girls said, feeling relieved. They couldn't deny it…they loved their blankets and wouldn't be able to sleep tonight without them.


	24. Treated Like a Kid

**Treated Like a Kid**

 _VuryEvilquem asked for a oneshot of Hanna getting into trouble again and getting grounded, but she says she's too old to be grounded because technically her and Emma are the same age._

"You're late," David said as Hanna walked into the station. Hanna was riding the bus to the station after school because Snow had parent-teacher conferences this week.

"Only by a few minutes," Hanna said as she slowly made her way over to the desk to start on her homework.

David raised his eyebrows at her. "Try 20 minutes."

"Oh, well I…" Hanna didn't think her detour to get hot chocolate at Granny's had taken that long.

"You're suppose to get off the bus and come straight here. Where did you go?" David asked her.

"Nowhere," Hanna said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Hanna, it does not take 20 minutes to come in here from the bus stop. Now just tell me."

"Fine…I got off at the stop by Granny's and got a hot chocolate, then walked here."

"I thought I spotted some chocolate on your face."

Hanna quickly wiped her mouth and looked up at her dad with pleading eyes. "I'm sorry, Daddy."

"Well, I forgive you, but you're still grounded for the rest of the day. No phone, tv, or dessert and you will go straight to bed after dinner."

"But, Dad…"

"Do you want the same punishment for tomorrow too?"

"No…you know you shouldn't even be able to ground me. Technically I'm the same age as Emma, so you shouldn't treat me like a kid," Hanna said as she pointed to her sister, who had been quietly doing paperwork the whole time. "You can't ground her."

Emma looked up at her sister. "Oh Han, trust me…"

David held up his hand to stop Emma. "Would you rather have the punishment I give your sister when she doesn't follow the rules?"

Emma widened her eyes and shook her head at her sister, trying to tell her not to take their dad up on his offer, but she wasn't paying attention.

"Yes," Hanna said with a nod of her head.

"Alright," David said with a shrug of his shoulders as he left the room.

"You shouldn't have done that," Emma told Hanna.

"Why not?"

"You'll see…"

Hanna watched as her dad came back with several file folders. "What? You want me to file those?" That would take like five minutes. Hanna heard her sister let out a laugh.

"Nope. I want you to copy down every word written on these files into this," David said as he placed the files and a notebook in front of her.

Hanna's eyes went wide. "But Dad, this will take all night!"

"You better get started then," David told her as he went back to his desk to continue working.

"I tried to warn you," Emma said with a shrug of her shoulders. There were a few times when Emma didn't listen to him while they were out getting a perp and put herself into harms way unnecessarily…Emma didn't think so, but her dad did. She tried to tell him that _she_ was the Sheriff, but he played the dad card and punished her anyways. He would stick Emma on desk duty for a few days and make her do paperwork. Most of the time Emma was doing actual paperwork, but right now Hanna was just copying down old files from years ago they had stored in the back. Although, there was one time when they completed all of the actual paperwork and Emma had to do the same thing Hanna was doing. That was not fun.

Hanna sighed and got started on her punishment. Now she wished she would have just taken the original offer. Being treated like a kid definitely would have been better in this.


	25. Purple Blanket

**Purple Blanket**

 _VuryEvilquem asked for a oneshot about Hanna getting her baby blanket. This was mentioned in Chapter 10 of "The Other Daughter."_

Mary Margaret loved making these blankets for the children at the orphanage. She just finished another one and was going there to give this cozy purple blanket to one of the kids. She walked inside and one of the ladies showed her to the room where they kept the infants, telling her that the baby in the crib near the window still didn't have a blanket yet.

"She's a fussy one," the lady said as she shook her head. "Doesn't smile much."

"Aww, well hopefully this will help," Mary Margaret said as she walked over to the crib. She peered over the side and the baby just looked up at her, almost as if she were studying her face. "Hi there…" Mary Margaret looked up and saw the nameplate on the side of the crib with the baby's name. "Hanna," Mary Margaret said with a grin, she liked that name. The baby's eyes lit up, and she gave Mary Margaret the biggest smile.

Mary Margaret laughed and tickled the baby's belly, causing Hanna to let out a few little laughs herself. "Oh, you're not fussy at all are you?" Mary Margaret enjoyed the baby's giggles for a few minutes, before remembering why she was here. "I brought you something, Hanna." Mary Margaret held up the blanket to show her. "Do you like it? I made this special, just for you." Mary Margaret looked around, she wanted to ask the lady if she could pick up the baby, but she was nowhere to be found. She just shrugged her shoulders and lifted Hanna from the crib anyway. "How about we go test this blanket out, huh? I don't see the harm in that."

Mary Margaret carried the baby over to the rocking chair in the corner of the room. She wrapped Hanna in her brand new purple blanket and started to softly hum her a tune. Mary Margaret couldn't wipe the smile from her face as this sweet little baby looked up at her with such wonder in her eyes. Mary Margaret's heart practically melted when the baby held onto her thumb with her tiny hand. After awhile, Hanna's thumb from her other hand found its way into her mouth and her eyes started to droop. Mary Margaret leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of Hanna's head, taking in that sweet baby smell. Mary Margaret snuggled Hanna close, never wanting to put her down.


	26. Her Sister's Pirate

**Her Sister's Pirate**

 _Andy Spencer asked for a oneshot with Hanna and Killian. This one is set between season 4A and 4B._

Hanna heard a knock at the door and quickly jumped up to answer. When she opened the door, she saw the her sister's pirate standing on the other side. "Hook," Hanna greeted him with a nod of her head.

"Hanna," Killian answered with a nod back.

"What are you doing here?"

"Emma invited me for dinner. May I come in?"

"Yeah, sure," Hanna said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Where is everybody?"

"My dad and Emma are still at work. My mom is in the other room with Neal, and Henry is at Regina's tonight. What time did Emma tell you to be here for dinner?"

"Now, I thought. I do have a message from her in this talking phone that I can't seem to get out," Killian said as he held up the flip phone Emma had given him.

"Let me see if I can do it," Hanna said as she took the phone from Killian. "Yeah she texted you that she's going to be a little late. Something happened at work."

"Bloody hell," Killian said with a roll of his eyes, frustrated with himself that he couldn't figure out how to read the message sooner.

"You can come sit on the couch if you want."

"Alright."

Hanna followed Killian to the couch and sat down next to him. She was glad she had him alone. She had a few things she wanted to say to him.

"So, you've been hanging out with my sister an awful lot lately."

"Have I?" Killian asked with a grin.

"Mhmm…she comes home pretty late on the nights Henry is staying at Regina's," Hanna said with a raise of her eyebrows.

"What can I say? We enjoy each others company."

"She does seem happy, so maybe this is a good thing," Hanna told him.

"Well I'm glad you…"

"But," Hanna interrupted, giving Hook a stern look. "Don't you dare break her heart."

"I wouldn't do that," Killian told her seriously.

"Good. Because you know I'm learning how to use my magic now and I could do…things. So just don't okay?"

Killian tried to hold back a smile at the girl's threat. "I can assure you, Hanna, your sister's heart is in good hands…well one good hand," he told her with a shrug.

"Okay," Hanna said with a nod, trying not to smile at his little joke. She did believe that Killian really cared for Emma, she just wouldn't be doing her job as a sister if she didn't make sure…and threaten him a little.

"Oh, hi Killian. Emma said you were coming by for dinner," Snow said with a smile as she came into the room and placed Neal in his bouncy seat. "Emma and David are on their way and dinner is just about ready. Hanna can you set the table for me please?"

"Sure, Mom," Hanna said as she stood up from the couch. She turned back to Killian and raised her eyebrows at him. "Remember what I said, pirate."

"Aye milady," Killian said with a wink as he followed Hanna to the table. The girl had no reason to worry, for he had no intentions of ever breaking Emma Swan's heart.


	27. Sisterly Advice

_Hi everyone! Here are a few chapters for you! Keep those requests coming too!_

 _To the guest who wanted the oneshot with Zelena, I am going to fit that into an upcoming chapter of The Other Daughter instead, so keep an eye out for it :)_

 _Enjoy :)_

 **Sisterly Advice**

 _A guest asked for a oneshot about Emma giving Hanna dating advice. This one is set sometime after season 6._

Something was up with Hanna. Emma just knew. Hanna called and asked if she could come over and as soon as she got here, she ran right upstairs to the bathroom and locked herself inside. She assured Emma that she was fine. Emma was pretty sure Hanna had a bag of makeup in her hands, which was weird because Hanna doesn't wear makeup.

"Woah, what did you do?" Emma asked when she saw her sister coming down the stairs. Her face looked like she let Neal put the makeup on for her.

"What?" Hanna groaned. "I just put a little bit of make-up on."

"That is not a little bit of makeup," Emma said with a laugh.

Hanna just rolled her eyes. She had only ever worn makeup a handful of times. There were a few balls she went to and Emma's wedding. That's it. "Don't laugh…I've never done this before," Hanna complained.

"Sorry. Do you want me to help you?" Emma offered.

Hanna just nodded her head.

"Alright, come on," Emma said, leading Hanna up to the bathroom. "First let's get rid of this." Emma waved her hand and made all of Hanna's art work disappear from her face. Then she put on an appropriate amount of makeup. "You know, the secret to make-up is to make it look like you're not wearing any. Remember that the next time you try turning yourself into a clown." Emma said with a grin.

Hanna just rolled her eyes. "Not funny."

"I thought it was pretty funny. Why are you putting this stuff on anyways?"

Hanna just shrugged.

"Come on, just tell me."

"Fine. A boy at school asked to have dinner at Granny's with me tonight," Hanna told her.

"Oh! A boy?" Emma said with a smile, raising her eyebrows teasingly at her sister.

"Don't make such big deal about it."

"Alright. I won't."

"And don't tell Mom and Dad."

"Your secret is safe with me, but this is a small town. I'm pretty sure they'll already know before you even get home."

"No they won't," Hanna said as she shook her head. She was trying to convince herself that she could keep this a secret.

"Just a bit of sisterly advice though…make-up is fine, but don't ever feel like you have to change who you are for any boy, okay?" Emma told her.

"Okay," Hanna said with a nod.

"I'm serious. If he doesn't like you for who you are, then he's not worth your time."

Hanna just smiled. She loved having a big sister. "Thanks for helping me, Em."

"Anytime," Emma told her with a wink. "Now, another thing. You be sure to remind this boy that your sister is the Sheriff, so no funny business."

Hanna just shook her head. "Yeah, okay…" Hanna wouldn't be listening to that bit of advice.


	28. It's Gone

**It's Gone**

 _VuryEvilquem asked for more oneshots of Hanna's time in the Enchanted Forest. These next three are for you! :)_

Hanna just looked around the room, taking in the beauty. This was their first night staying in the castle after getting that Wicked Witch out of here, and Snow and David were showing Hanna her bedroom. She couldn't believe this was actually her room. This room was the size of the whole downstairs part of the loft back home. When her parents brought her in here, she thought they were just playing a trick on her, but, no, this was her bedroom. She had a giant bed with a canopy and about a thousand pillows. There was a gorgeous vanity, and a doorway that led to a balcony. The balcony looked over the gardens. Hanna liked that. This room was amazing, but this place wasn't home. She didn't want to be here. She looked up at her parents and plastered a smile on her face, trying to convince them that she loved her new room.

Snow and Charming could see right through Hanna's facade. They knew she wasn't happy here, but they hoped this place would feel like home to her someday.

"Now, our room is right next door," Snow reminded her.

"If you need anything just come right in," David added.

"Okay," Hanna said with a nod. "I'm kind of tired, maybe I'll try out my new bed and get some sleep."

Snow and Charming told her goodnight and went to bed themselves.

Hanna wasn't actually tired. She just wanted to be alone. She pushed most of the pillows off of her bed. She found the softest one and just laid down. Her bed was so comfortable. She felt like she was laying on a cloud. Maybe she was a little sleepy after all. Hanna let her eyes droop shut, but before they closed all the way, she sat up quickly and started to panic. Her blanket. She didn't have her blanket. How was she going to sleep without that? She never had before. Except for when she was in Neverland, not that she actually slept much while she was there anyways. And the past few nights when they slept in the tent she didn't have it either, but she didn't even notice because her mom and dad were with her. Now she was alone though, and she needed her blanket. She jumped out of her bed and ran into her parents room.

Hanna burst through their door. "I can't do this!"

Snow and David hadn't even gotten themselves ready for bed yet. They rushed over to her, not sure what had happened.

"Honey, what's wrong?" David asked, putting his arms on her shoulders to calm her down.

Hanna just shook her head and backed away. "It's gone. I…I don't have it."

"You don't have what, Hanna?" Snow asked calmly, inching herself closer to her daughter.

Hanna started to breathe rapidly. She couldn't catch her breath. "I…I won't be able to sleep. It…it's not here," Hanna said again, not even hearing her mom's question.

Snow and David exchanged looks. They could tell Hanna was about to have a full blown panic attack, but they weren't sure what had caused this though.

"What isn't here?" David asked, hoping to get an answer from her.

"We…we just have to go back!" Hanna looked up desperately at her dad. "Please, Daddy! Let's just go home, okay?"

David sighed. "Hanna, you know we can't do that." He reached out his hand to comfort his little girl.

"No!" Hanna shouted as she stepped back from him. "I can't stay here anymore! We have to go!"

"Hanna, just calm down," Snow told her gently.

"But I won't be able to sleep without it." Hanna just shook her head and covered her face with her hands. Why weren't they listening to her? Didn't they understand? Hanna felt her dad wrap her in his arms. She leaned into his embrace and felt herself being carried over to their bed. Hanna just held onto him tightly and continued to cry.

Snow and David just held her close, letting her get all of this out of her system. After a few minutes, she finally started to calm down.

"Baby, look at me," Snow said as she gently lifted Hanna's chin. "It's your blanket, huh? It's not here is it?"

Hanna shook her head. "It's back there Momma."

Snow's heart broke seeing Hanna's sad little face.

"I'm sorry princess," David said as he kissed the top of her head.

Snow wiped a few tears from Hanna's eyes. "I can make you a new one."

"But it's not the same," Hanna said with a sniffle.

"I know," Snow said with a sigh. She gently ran her fingers through Hanna's hair and within a few seconds, Hanna was asleep. She had made herself so exhausted.

Snow and David knew how special that blanket was to her. They also knew that her getting so upset was about way more than just her comfort item being gone. She didn't want to be here. This place wasn't home to her. She wanted to be back in Storybrooke. She wanted to be with Emma and Henry. The Enchanted Forest may have been home to Snow and David, but they would give anything to leave here and be with Emma and Henry again too. They didn't think there was a way. That has never stopped them before though. If anyone could find a way to get their whole family back together again, they could. Their family always found each other. Snow and Charming had to hold onto hope that they could do that again.


	29. Dad's Breakfast

**Dad's Breakfast**

"Hey there. You're up early," David said with a smile when he saw Hanna walk into the dining room. "Your mom isn't even up yet."

Hanna just shrugged and sat down on his lap. "I just couldn't sleep anymore."

"You didn't have a nightmare did you?" Most nights she did, but last night David and Snow hadn't heard her calling out in her sleep at all.

"No, I didn't," Hanna said, laying her head down on his shoulder. "The sun was just really bright this morning, and I couldn't fall back to sleep."

"Okay, good." David gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes?"

"I'll let the chef know," David told her as he started to stand.

"Wait," Hanna said. She had grown accustomed to all of the palace chefs making her whatever she wanted, but she didn't want them to make her breakfast today. "Can't you make them for me?"

"Of course I can, princess," David said with a wink.

Hanna smiled. She stood up and followed him into the kitchen. She was so excited. She hasn't had her dad's pancakes in months. David cleared the kitchen staff out and got everything they needed to make breakfast. After a few minutes, the kitchen started to smell just like her dad's cooking again and Hanna felt like she was back in Storybrooke. She never really helped him make breakfast there much, but most mornings she woke up to this aroma coming from the kitchen. Her dad loved to make them breakfast. This made Hanna happy, and she couldn't wipe the smile from her face.

"Something smells good," Snow said as she came into the dining room just as Hanna and David put the last of the food onto the table.

"Dad made breakfast this morning!"

Snow wrapped Hanna in a hug. "Oh, your dad's breakfast is the best." Snow looked up and gave her husband a wink.

David walked over and gave Snow a kiss. "I'm glad you think so."

"Okay, can we eat now?" Hanna asked as she sat down. She was starving and couldn't wait anymore.

Snow and David joined their daughter at the table and couldn't help but notice how happy Hanna seemed right now. Moments like these have been rare ever since they came back here, but they have been seeing that sweet smile of hers more and more lately and that gave them hope that everything was going to be alright.


	30. Just Like a Princess Part 2

**Just Like a Princess Part 2**

 _In the first part Snow got Hanna ready for Rapunzel's ball, but she doesn't know how to dance, so now David has to teach her._

"Dad, I don't know. Maybe I just won't dance tonight…" Hanna said.

"Nonsense, come here." David took Hanna's hands in his and pulled her out to the center of the room.

Snow opened a little music box so they would have something to dance to. "You can do this," she told Hanna with a wink.

"Alright. Follow me," David said. "Listen to the music and just feel it."

Hanna nodded her head. "Okay…"

"Step back with your left, alright? Go." David stepped forward.

Hanna got confused and stepped forward too, stomping on her dad's toes. "Crap, sorry. See I told you. I can't do this."

"It's fine. You can do it," David assured her. "Ready?"

"Yes," Hanna said with a nod.

"Okay, go." David and Hanna moved around the room. "One, two, three. One, two, three. There you go," he said with a smile.

"I'm actually doing it!"

"You're a natural," David said as he let go of one of her hands and twirled her around with the other. "Just like a princess."


	31. More to Think About

_Hello again! Here are some more requests! This is all of the ones on my list, so please send me some more! Enjoy :)_

 **More to Think About**

 _Alex asked for a oneshot set after they returned from the Enchanted Forest when Emma wants to go back to NY, where she believes that her parent didn't missed her, so Hanna tells Emma about all the times her mom wouldn't get out of bed because she missed her and Henry. Or the times their dad would lock himself in the study to be angry and be alone._

 _This one is set after they had already fallen through the time portal and are in the past._

"How could you do this to Mom and Dad?" Hanna asked Emma as they walked the path to Rumplestiltskin's castle.

Emma sighed. "Hanna, I'm sorry I caused Snow White to fall out of the tree and messed up her meeting Charming, okay? We'll fix it though."

"That's not what I'm talking about," Hanna told her.

"Well then what…"

"Move back to New York… how could you do that to them?"

Emma just rolled her eyes. This again. She wished her sister would just drop this already. "I'm not doing this _to_ them."

"You are Emma! They missed out on so much of your life already. Don't make them miss anymore," Hanna told her.

"I'm sure they'll be just fine. I'll come back and visit," Emma said with a shrug.

"No!" Hanna stopped and stood in front of Emma, blocking her path. "You don't understand. You don't know how hard it was for them to be away from you for that year we were in the Enchanted Forest."

"They had you. I'm sure they were fine. Now let's go, so Rumplestiltskin can figure out a way to get us home."

"No, Emma listen to me. They missed you. More than you know."

"Hanna I know…"

"You don't! They tried to be strong for me, but I could see. Mom, she spent a lot of days in bed. She blamed it on feeling sick from the baby, but I knew it was because she missed you and Henry. Somedays I could convince her to get up, but other days I just laid with her because that's what she needed. And dad…he spent a lot of time in his study. Anytime I would go in, he would plaster a smile on his face, but I could see past it. I could see the red in his eyes from crying. They missed you so much Emma, and you don't even care." Hanna just turned around and kept walking. What was the point in telling Emma all of this anyway. She wasn't going to change her mind.

Emma sighed. She didn't realize her being gone had taken such a toll on them. Emma didn't think about everything they had gone through. That year for Emma was pretty great. She and Henry loved living in New York, but maybe that was only because they didn't know they had a family to miss. But her parents and sister had a whole other experience. They had all of their memories, and they had to go on living knowing two people in their family were missing. Emma felt bad for so easily deciding that she was moving back to New York. She didn't take her families feelings into consideration like she should have.

Emma walked a little faster to catch up with her sister. She reached out and held onto Hanna's hand. "Thank you for telling me that."

Hanna just looked up at her sister and gave her a small smile. She hoped maybe hearing how much their parents suffered while they were away from her would change her mind, but she wasn't going to hold her breath.

Emma didn't know what she was going to do. She wasn't ruling out moving to New York completely, but she did have a lot more to think about.


	32. Sisterly Advice Part 2

**Sisterly Advice Part 2**

A g _uest asked for a sequel to Sisterly Advice. Snow and Charming find out about the date._

 _I'm not the best at writing boyfriend/dating stuff, but I'm trying really hard to give everyone what they ask for :) I hope you like it!_

Hanna sat across from her friend Logan at Granny's. He was her lab partner in Chemistry, and she was excited when he asked her to have dinner with him tonight. Her parents had no idea and Hanna was feeling great. She told them that she was meeting friends here for dinner…she just didn't mention that it was just one friend, who was a boy. She technically wasn't lying. They were over at Aurora and Phillip's house for dinner, so Hanna had nothing to worry about…or so she thought.

Hanna looked up and about spilled her water when she saw her dad walk into the diner, followed by her mom and little brother. _Crap._ Hanna scooted closer towards the wall, trying to hide herself.

Neal spotted her though, and instantly ran over to his big sister. "Hanny!"

Snow and David looked over to see Hanna. They expected her to be here, just not with a boy. She led them to believe she was having dinner with a few girls from school. They looked at each other and grinned. This was a perfect opportunity to teach their daughter a little lesson, and embarrass her at the same time.

Hanna saw that her parents spotted her. She let out a nervous laugh, knowing full well she was busted. "Hey, buddy." Hanna picked Neal up and put him on her lap.

"Hi, sweetie," Snow said as she sat down at the booth next to her daughter, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, Mom." Hanna squirmed uncomfortably in her seat and could feel her cheeks turning red.

"Who's your friend?" David asked with a grin. He slid into the booth next to Logan and placed his arm around him.

Hanna squeezed her eyes shut for a second and shook her head. What were they doing here? "I thought you were having dinner with Aurora and Phillip?"

"Phillip Jr. got sick, and they had to cancel," Snow told her.

"So, are you going to introduce us to your friend here?" David asked again.

Hanna rolled her eyes and sighed. "This is my friend Logan. Logan these are my parents and my little brother. I'm sure you've seen my mom around school."

"Hi, nice to meet you," Logan said nervously as he held out his hand to David. He looked towards Snow and gave her a smile. "It's good to see you again, ma'am."

"You too, Logan," Snow said. She remembered having him in class a few years back. He really was a good student and a very nice boy.

"So, you don't mind us joining you for dinner, then?" David asked.

"We've already placed our order. Granny should be bringing it out any minute," Snow said with a smile.

"Yay! We get to eat dinner with Hanny?" Neal asked excitedly as he bounced up and down on his sister's lap.

Hanna's eyes went wide and she could feel her face getting hotter. Were they really going to do this to her? "Seriously you guys?"

"What? Don't you want to have dinner with us?" David asked.

"Not really…"

Neal looked up at his sister with sad eyes. "Why not Hanny?"

Hanna looked down at her brother and sighed. Now the kid was guilt tripping her. This was so not fair. "Mom…" Hanna looked up at her mom, begging for help.

"We're just kidding. Granny is making our orders to-go," Snow told her.

Hanna let out a breath of relief. "Okay, good."

"So, we don't get to eat with Hanny?" Neal asked.

"No, buddy. We're going to let sissy have dinner with her friend," Snow told him.

"Aww," Neal said with a pout.

Hanna looked down at Neal. "It's okay, Neal. I'll be home in time to read you a bedtime story. I promise."

"Okay!" Neal said, turning his frown into a big smile.

"Well it was nice meeting you, Logan," David said as he stood up from the booth, giving the boy a stern look.

Hanna noticed the expression on Logan's face as he gave her dad a nervous smile. Hanna put her hand over her face. She just wanted to poof herself far away from here right now.

"Come on little man. Let's go get our food." David reached across the table with a very satisfied grin on his face. He could tell how nervous he was making Hanna's little friend. David lifted Neal from Hanna's lap. "See you at home princess," David said, giving Hanna a wink before walking to the counter.

Hanna winced. Did he really just call her that? She was pretty sure her cheeks were on fire now. She looked up at her mom. "You were never going to actually stay with us for dinner were you?" she asked, realizing her parents were just messing with her.

"Nope," Snow said with a grin. "But…" Snow took ahold of Hanna's chin to make sure she was really listening. "Next time, be a little more clear about who you're having dinner with, huh?"

"Okay, I'm sorry," Hanna told her.

"You're forgiven," Snow said, giving her a kiss on the top of her head. "We'll see you at home."

After her family left, Hanna enjoyed the rest of her dinner with Logan. Hanna apologized for their little interruption. Luckily, he wasn't scared off by her family. Hanna was nervous that he might bolt as soon as they left, but he didn't. They enjoyed their dinner and played a few games of darts, which Hanna won every time. He walked her home, and Hanna was back in time to read that bedtime story to Neal.

"Just a bit of sisterly advice for you, buddy," Hanna said as she finished the book and placed it on Neal's nightstand. "When you go on a date someday, make sure you tell Mommy and Daddy, okay?"

"Ew, I am _not_ going on a date," Neal told her.

Hanna laughed. "One day you will, so don't try to hide it. Mommy and Daddy will always find out…then embarrass you. So it's best just to tell them."

""Kay," Neal said with a nod. He let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes with his little hands.

Hanna pulled his blanket up around him and snuggled him close. She gave him a kiss on the top of his head as he drifted off to sleep.


	33. Twins

**Twins**

 _VuryEvilquem asked for a oneshot of Hanna finding out David has a twin too. This one is set during season 2 when Snow and Emma were still stuck in the Enchanted Forest._

"What are you looking at there, kiddo?" David asked as he sat down on the couch next to Hanna.

"Just reading these stories again," Hanna said with s shrug. "This one has you in it."

"What was I doing? Trapping your mother in a net?" David asked with a laugh.

Hanna shook her head. "No, this is before that. When you found out you had a twin."

"Oh…" David remembered the day Rumplestiltskin came to their farm, revealing his parents' secret. The fact that he never got to know his twin brother still saddened him to this day.

Hanna looked up at her dad. "You never even knew him, did you?"

"No, I didn't. I wish I would have though."

Hanna nodded her head and looked down at the book. She couldn't stop thinking about Emma.

David noticed the sad look on his little girl's face. "What is it?" he asked, placing his arm around her.

Hanna sighed and shook her head. "Nothing."

"Hanna, you can tell me."

"It's just…what if that happens to Emma and me? We're twins just like you and James, and what if we never get to know each other either, just like you two?"

"You know Emma. You've spent a lot of time with her," David said. Hanna followed Emma around like she was her little shadow the last several months. He may have been cursed, but David remembered seeing those two together a lot.

"But that wasn't the same. She didn't really believe that I was her sister then. When she finally did believe she…she got taken away from me," Hanna said as a few tears fell down her cheeks.

"Hanna, it's okay," David said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. He wasn't sure if this was the best way to comfort her. He only just found out about her a few days ago. He wasn't sure if she was comfortable with this, but this is what his instincts told him to do.

Hanna tensed up for a minute at the embrace, but quickly relaxed in her dad's arms. "What if we never get them back. What if…what if I never get to know Emma like a sister?" Hanna tried to make herself stop crying, but she couldn't.

"We are going to find them," David said, holding her tighter. He understood how Hanna felt all too well. "I will bring her back to you. You _will_ know your sister."

"You promise?" Hanna asked with a sniffle as she looked up at her dad for confirmation.

David's heart broke seeing his little girl's tear stained cheeks. "I promise you Hanna. I will find a way."

Hanna nodded and laid her head on his chest, letting him comfort her. She wasn't use to all of this affection, but Hanna did know one thing. She felt safe in his strong arms, and he eased her worries for now. She really believed that he would get her mom and sister back.


	34. That Pesky Little Time Part 2

**That Pesky Little Time Part 2**

 _I had 2 guests ask for a sequel to Pesky Little Time. Hanna and Snow have a little talk._

After getting herself all cleaned up, Hanna went through to her bedroom and found her mom sitting on her bed waiting for her. She gave her a small smile and crawled on the bed and into her lap.

Snow ran her finger through Hanna's hair. "How are you feeling, baby?"

"My stomach really hurts," Hanna groaned.

"I'm sorry," Snow told her. She felt awful for her. Snow knew how bad her own cramps were sometimes. She hated that her daughter was in pain. She reached out for the pain pills she had set on Hanna's bedside table. "Here, why don't you take these. It'll help."

"Okay," Hanna sat up and took the pills from her mom. She took a sip of the water her mom had for her and swallowed the pills, hoping they would do their job. Hanna laid her head down on her mom and closed her eyes.

Snow pulled Hanna's baby blanket up around her and just held her close. "Do you want to talk about it?" Snow asked.

Hanna just shook her head.

Snow sighed. She didn't want to push anything, but she had to make sure Hanna understood what was going on with her body. "Do you know why this is happening?"

Hanna opened her eyes and looked up at her mom. "Yes, Mom," Hanna said with a raise of her eyebrows.

"Are you sure? Because…"

"Mom…" Hanna groaned. "I know everything, okay?" She did _not_ want to talk about this right now.

"Alright," Snow said. She would leave that alone for now.

"Momma, I don't like a being a girl," Hanna moaned.

"I know, baby. Sometimes I don't either," Snow said with a laugh.

"Will this ever go away?" Hanna pulled her knees close to her chest, trying to make the cramping stop.

"That pesky little time is not fun, I know," Snow said as she kissed the top of Hanna's head. "But it won't last forever. The medicine should start working soon."

"'Kay," Hanna said, she snuggled closer to her mom. "Will you stay with me while I sleep?"

"Of course I will," Snow leaned back against the headboard and held Hanna tighter in her arms. "I will always stay with you."


	35. Dad in the Middle

**Dad in the Middle**

 _OUATREIGNLOVER asked for a oneshot where Hanna's boyfriend comes over and David goes into over protective dad mode!_

 _Once again, I am not so great with these ones, but I hope you like it! :)_

"You ready for the big game?" David asked Hanna as he walked into the living room with a bowl of popcorn. David and Hanna had really gotten into baseball lately. They loved the Boston Red Sox and always watched the games together. David loved this time he had with her.

"Yeah, I invited Logan over too. Is that okay?" Hanna asked.

"Oh…sure," David said with a shrug. He wasn't too thrilled with his daughter having a boyfriend, but he liked Logan just fine. David just thought these baseball games were more of a father-daughter thing. Snow even took Neal out to the playground for awhile, so he and Hanna could watch the game together.

"Cool, he should be here any minute."

Not soon after, the doorbell rang and Hanna ran to answer it. She let Logan in and showed him to the living room.

"Logan," David said with a nod. "You're not a Blue Jays fan are you?"

"No sir. Red Sox all the way," Logan told him as he took off his jacket revealing a Red Sox jersey.

"Good, because I'd have to kick you out if you were," David said.

"Dad…" Hanna said, widening her eyes at him, telling him to stop.

"What? I'm only joking," David told her with a shrug. "As far as you know…" he said a little quieter.

"What did you say?" Hanna asked, not hearing that last part.

"Nothing. I better go make some more popcorn, since we now have a guest." David went into the kitchen to quickly make some more snacks.

Hanna and Logan made themselves comfortable on the couch and waited for the game to start.

David came back into the room and saw the two sitting on the couch. He took a deep breath, trying not to get angry at the fact that this boy had his arm around his daughter. David cleared his throat, making his presence known, when he saw the boy's face inching closer to Hanna's.

Logan quickly jumped back and removed his arm from around Hanna.

"Smells good, Dad," Hanna said with a nervous laugh.

David gave her a smile and set the bowl of popcorn down on the table. "I'll just sit here, then," David said as he squeezed himself right in between Hanna and Logan.

The two kids scooted out of the way. Hanna shrugged her shoulders and gave Logan an apologetic smile. She guessed they would be watching the game with her dad in the middle.


	36. Dad in the Middle Part 2

_Hi everyone. I'm sorry I haven't written in awhile. I was having some writers block, then I broke my computer and had to buy a new one…that was so not fun. Luckily, I didn't lose all of my stuff I had written though! I'll be getting chapters of Little One and The Other Daughter up soon too! Thanks for these requests! I hope to get some more! Enjoy :)_

 **Dad in the Middle Part 2**

 _VuryEvilquem asked for a sequel to Dad in the Middle._

"Another over throw!" David shouted when the third basemen threw the ball over the first basemen's head, allowing the runner to get to second base when he should have gotten out at first.

Logan just shook his head. "Unbelievable."

"He's a pretty good batter so…" Hanna started to say.

"That doesn't make up for it," David interrupted.

"Yeah, he's caused us two runs already," Logan added.

"No, three. He caused us that one in the third inning too," David reminded him.

"Oh, right and then there was that one where…"

Hanna just sighed and leaned back on the couch as the two started in on another conversation. They had been like this the whole game. Hanna could barely get a word in the entire time. She never imagined her dad and boyfriend would be so buddy-buddy.

Hanna looked up when she heard her mom come through the door. Neal was fast asleep in her arms. He must have played pretty hard at the playground. Snow spotted the seating arrangement on the couch. She gave Hanna a wink and a little wave before taking Neal upstairs.

"I'm going to go make some more popcorn. You guys want anything?" Hanna asked. When she didn't get an answer, she stood right in front of the TV. "Does anyone want more popcorn?"

"Yeah, sure sweetie," David said. He moved his head side to side trying to see around her.

"That sounds good," Logan answered, doing the same head movements as David.

Hanna grinned and stood in front of the TV for a few more seconds before finally going into the kitchen. She opened a bag of popcorn and threw it into the microwave. She pressed the popcorn button and waited.

"So, how did that happen?" Snow asked Hanna.

Hanna turned to face her mom. "How did what happen?"

"That…" Snow said, nodding her head towards the living room. "You two on the couch with your dad in the middle."

Hanna just rolled her eyes. "Dad maneuvered himself right in between us before the game started."

Snow couldn't help but laugh. She put her arm around Hanna. "Don't be too upset with him. He's just overprotective."

"I'm not," Hanna said with a shrug. "Those two haven't stopped talking to each other since the game started though." Hanna peered into the living room again, and they were still at it. Dissecting every single play of the game.

"Well, maybe that's a good thing," Snow said with a shrug.

"Yeah, I think it is," Hanna said with a smile. She was a little annoyed at first, but not so much anymore. She was glad her dad got along with her boyfriend. Hanna grinned and looked up at her mom. "He sure warmed up to him faster than he did with Killian."

Snow just laughed and shook her head. She couldn't deny that. She helped Hanna refill the snacks, and they both went into the living room to finish watching the game with their baseball crazed men.


	37. Prom

**Prom**

 _A guest asked for one where they are getting ready for prom._

Hanna pulled her head away from her mom's outstretched hand. "Okay Mom, I think that's enough."

"Just one more…" Snow reached out and swiped the blush brush across Hanna's cheek. "There." Snow sat back and smiled at her work.

"Finally…" Hanna said with a roll of her eyes as she stood from the chair. "Let's get my dress on so I can go. Logan is waiting."

"Alright," Snow laughed at her impatient daughter. She helped Hanna into her dress and they made their way downstairs where everyone else was waiting.

Hanna walked down the stairs and first saw Henry standing next to her dad. Henry looked very dapper in his tux. Then she saw Violet, who looked gorgeous in her ball gown. Henry had gone to pick her up then brought her back here so they could all ride to prom together. Regina, Emma, and Killian were there too. Hanna finally spotted Logan. He was standing off to the side looking a little nervous. He probably wasn't expecting a mini family reunion when he came to pick her up for the dance. She noticed the big smile on his face when he saw her. Hanna could feel the warmth on her cheeks and just hoped all the blush her mom put on her would cover the pinkness that was surely starting to show on her face.

"You look beautiful princess," David told Hanna once she got to the bottom of the stairs. He pulled her close and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Thanks, Dad," Hanna said with a small smile.

"You have lots of sparkles Hanny!" Neal said as he ran up to his big sister and wrapped his arms around her.

Hanna patted the top of his head and let out a laugh. "You like them, buddy?"

"Uh, huh!" Neal said with a nod.

"Come here, little man," Emma said as she scooped Neal up into her arms. She smiled at her sister. "You look gorgeous Han."

"Thanks, Em."

Hanna finally made her way over to Logan. "Hey…"

"Hi, uh…you look great," he said, then he held up the corsage he brought her. "Here, this is for you."

"Thank you. They're so pretty," Hanna said, admiring the flowers as he put them on her wrist.

"Okay, time for pictures!" Snow said, giving Henry and Violet a nudge towards the other couple.

"Just a few, Mom," Hanna said with a roll of her eyes.

"Have you met your mother?" Regina asked with a grin. "You aren't getting out of here before taking at least 100 pictures."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Hanna said as she took Logan by the hand and pulled him closer to Henry and Violet.

Snow may not have taken 100 pictures, but she came pretty close. First, she took pictures of the whole group, then each couple. She had the girls stand together for a picture, then the boys. She had Henry and Hanna get a picture together, then she started adding in other members of the family too. Hanna started to get annoyed, but she could see the excitement on her mom's face and that made all the picture taking a little more bearable.

"Alright, home by 8:30, right?" David said as Hanna started to walk out the door.

"Yeah nice try, Dad…try 11:30," Hanna said with a raise of her eyebrows.

David sighed and looked up at Logan, giving him the best dad glare he could muster. "I expect my daughter back home safely and not one minute late."

"Yes, sir," Logan said with a nod. His nerves apparent on his face.

"Bye, Dad…" Hanna dragged Logan out the door before her dad could get another word in. They got into Logan's car with Henry and Violet and headed to prom for a night of fun!


	38. Not the Day She Planned

**Not the Day She Planned**

 _Swan Savior asked for a one-shot of just Emma, Hanna, and Snow bonding more as mother and daughters like a mother-daughter day. This one is set during the 6 week period during season 4._

Snow couldn't contain her excitement. Henry was with Regina, David was at work, and Neal was with Granny, giving Snow the chance to spend the day with just Hanna and Emma…a girls day. This girls day wouldn't be like your typical girls day though. Snow knew Emma and Hanna weren't partial to the more "girly" stuff like getting their nails or hair done, so Snow came up with a different plan. She had her bow and arrows slung over her arm. She was going to take her girls out and teach them how to shoot a bow. She showed Hanna only the one time. They never got out again to practice. Snow tried while they were in the Enchanted Forest, but Hanna never wanted to. She never got a chance to teach Emma at all. Now she had the opportunity though and Snow couldn't wait to get out in the woods and…that's when she heard it. Thunder. Snow looked out the window and saw the huge storm clouds in the sky.

"Mom, are you ready yet?" Snow heard Hanna call from the living room. Snow sighed and put her bow and arrows down.

Snow walked from her bedroom to where her girls were waiting. "Well, there goes my plan for the day."

"What were we going to do?" Emma asked. Their mom hadn't told them what she had planned.

"Well I _was_ going to take you out to the woods and teach you how to shoot. We were going to spend the whole day out there. I even had a picnic planned and everything." Snow pointed to the picnic basket that was sitting next to the door.

Emma and Hanna looked at each other. They could tell how upset their mom was about the weather ruining her plans. They knew how excited she was about today. The day wasn't lost though. They could still make today fun.

Emma walked towards the door and picked up the picnic basket. "We can have our picnic inside, Mom!"

"Yeah, come on," Hanna grabbed ahold of her mom's hand and pulled her into the living room. "We can lay out a blanket and everything.

"We can put in a movie and even paint each others nails," Emma told her.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, girls." Snow smiled and pulled her girls close, giving them each a kiss on the top of their heads.

Hanna laid out a blanket and put in a movie while Emma ran upstairs to get her bag of nail polish.

Hanna dug through Emma's nail polish selection. There were more colors in here than Hanna thought there would be. "Alright, Mom…Emma and I each get to paint one of your hands, okay?"

"And you have to close your eyes so it can be a surprise," Emma added.

Snow saw the looks on her girls' faces. "Should I be afraid?"

Emma and Hanna looked at each other and grinned. They both just shrugged their shoulders, not answering…this was going to be fun.

"Just close your eyes, then you can guess who did which hand," Hanna told her.

Snow closed her eyes and played along.

"Okay, open your eyes," Hanna said a few minutes later.

Snow looked down at her nails. "Oh, wow girls. You did a beautiful job. All black, Emma? Really?" Snow said with a grin.

"How did you know that was mine?" Emma asked with a sigh. Hanna and Emma even moved around before they started and after they were done painting to try and confuse their mom.

Snow just shrugged. "I'm your mom…I know things. I love my multi colored nails, Hanna…very creative."

"I couldn't decide on a color, so I just did all my favorites!"

"Okay, now it's my turn," Snow said with a grin.

She made Hanna and Emma close their eyes so she could surprise them too. Emma opened her eyes to find bright pink fingernails and Hanna had yellow and orange ones. Once their nails were dry and they had their fill of picnic food, Snow made some hot chocolate and they all sat on the couch together to watch another movie. Snow just smiled contently when Hanna and Emma each rested their heads against her. She wrapped her arms around them both and held them close. This was not the day she planned, but Snow couldn't have been happier with how their girls day turned out in the end.


	39. A Mother Always Knows Part 2

**_A Mother Always Knows Part 2_**

 _A guest asked for a sequel to "A Mother Always Knows"_

"Emma, what is that?" Hanna asked when she walked outside to see Emma's car sitting outside of Granny's.

"Uh…my car," Emma said with a raise of her eyebrows.

"But your week isn't up until tomorrow."

Emma shrugged. "I'm an adult. I can go pick up my car whenever I want to." Emma walked around to her side and opened the door. She looked up at Hanna. "Do you want to come to the station with me or not?"

"Yeah, I do," Hanna said, quickly getting into the car.

Emma went to pull away, but her car wouldn't move. "What the hell?" Emma got out and saw that there was a boot on her back tire. "Seriously?"

Hanna got out of the car and saw the boot too. She started to laugh. "You're so busted."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Come on." Emma knew who was behind this, but couldn't figure out how she had gotten the boot on the car so quickly. Emma went straight from the car shop to Granny's. Emma was there maybe 20 minutes eating breakfast before coming back outside again.

Emma and Hanna made their way into the station to find that their mom was there too.

"How was your walk from Granny's?" Snow asked with a grin.

"How did you know I went and got my car?" Emma asked.

Snow shrugged. "A mother always knows."

"Yeah, yeah…" Emma said with a roll of her eyes as she sat down at her desk.

Snow walked over to Emma. "The boot will come off in a week," Snow kissed the top of her head before leaving the station.

Hanna covered her mouth, trying to hold back a giggle.

Emma just sighed and started into her work. Now she had to go another whole week without her car. Emma was thinking that maybe she should have taken her punishment a bit more seriously.


	40. What Could Have Been

**What Could Have Been**

 _VuryEvilquem asked for a one-shot set in season 3 of Snow, Charming and Hanna visiting their other castle and seeing the nursery, just like Snow and Emma in season 2._

Snow thought that maybe…just maybe there would be ashes left from the wardrobe. Cora used them once to create a portal for herself, so maybe they could do that again. Snow knew it was a long shot, but she had to try. She and Charming decided not to mention any of this to Hanna though. Ever since her encounter with that beanstalk, they stopped telling her of their plans to get back to Emma and Henry and encouraged her to stop trying to find a way too. They didn't want her putting herself in danger anymore. As far as Hanna knew, they were just coming here to see their old home. David planned on coming here at some point anyways. He had to see it. He had to see what became of their castle. The place he and Snow called home before the first curse. The place they were going to start their family and raise their children.

"So, was this it?" Hanna asked as she looked around at what would have been her and Emma's nursery.

"It is," Snow said with a sad smile as she wrapped an arm around Hanna.

"Of course, we would of had another crib made for our little surprise princess," David told her with a wink.

"And more toys too," Snow added.

Hanna looked around at the remnants of what would have been her and Emma's toys. "Seems like there was enough toys here for ten babies."

"We wanted you girls to have everything," David said.

Hanna just nodded her head and looked around. She tried to imagine what her life would have been like if she grew up here…but she couldn't or maybe she just didn't want to. Those thoughts were too painful.

"Hanna, what is it?" Snow asked, noticing the look on her daughter's face.

Hanna just shook her head. "Nothing. Let's just get out of here." Hanna quickly wiped away the tear that had fallen down her cheek and rushed out of the room.

Snow and David sighed. Maybe it was a mistake bringing her here. Having her see what could have been. Maybe that was too much for her.

"David…it's gone," Snow said as she nodded towards where the wardrobe use to sit. There weren't even any ashes left.

David put his arm around his wife and guided her out of the room. "Come on."

Snow let a few tears fall as she left this broken room for a second time. Regina was right when she said this curse was a reset. Every chance of creating a portal seemed to have been taken away. Snow and Charming wouldn't give up though. They would see their oldest daughter and grandson again someday. They just knew the would.


	41. Dinner, Darts, and Shotgun

_So, this was the only one I had as far as requests go. My own ideas are running a little dry at the moment too lol Hopefully you all have some ideas for me! Can't wait to hear from you! Enjoy :)_

 **Dinner, Darts, and Shotgun**

 _LovingBOBThePacific asked for a one-shot of Hanna and Killian bonding or Killian being protective of her. I tried to do a little of both! I hope you don't mind some Emma in here too! Thanks for the review, and I'm so glad you like my stories! :)_

Hanna walked into Granny's and saw her sister and Killian there having dinner. Hanna walked up to the booth and Killian made eye contact with her. Hanna put her finger to her lips telling him to keep quiet. Emma's back was to her and Hanna felt like giving her a little scare. Luckily, Emma hadn't noticed Killian glancing at someone behind her.

Hanna carefully walked up to the booth and quickly slid herself onto the bench next to her sister. "What's for dinner?"

Emma nearly jumped out of her skin. "Damn it Hanna…"

Hanna and Killian looked at each other and started to laugh.

"That's the second time today you've scared the crap out of me." Hanna got her good when she came up behind her while she was walking Henry to school this morning. "You better watch. I'll get you back," Emma warned.

"I'd like to see you try," Hanna said with a shrug.

Emma just raised her eyebrows at her sister. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Picking up dinner for Mom and Dad."

"Hanna," Granny called from behind the counter. "Our orders got backed up, yours is going to be a little while."

"Okay, thanks Granny." Hanna turned back to her sister and Killian. "Anyone wanna play a game of darts with me while I wait?"

"Nope, I beat you last time. I don't need to prove myself again," Emma told her.

Hanna just rolled her eyes. "Oh please, you just got lucky. You know I almost always beat you."

"Why don't you see if you can beat him," Emma said as she nodded towards Killian.

Hanna looked up at Killian. "What do you say pirate? Feel like losing at a game of darts?"

"Let's have at it then," Killian said as he scooted out of the booth.

Hanna grinned and ran to the dart board.

Emma got up from her seat as well. They were both pretty much done with their meal anyway and she had to see this. "You know she's actually really good," Emma whispered to Killian.

"I think I can handle her," he told Emma with a wink.

Hanna held out some darts for Killian. "Okay, you can go first." Hanna's jaw about dropped to the floor when he got a bullseye right off the bat. "Seriously?"

"Many years of practice," Killian told her with a grin.

"Looks like you've got a run for your money there Han," Emma teased.

Hanna just ignored Emma and took a deep breath as she aimed for her first throw. She wasn't all that nervous yet. She knew she was good too. "Ha! Look at that!" Hanna pointed to the board where her dart was stuck in the little red circle as well.

"Wow." Killian couldn't deny that he was impressed.

Hanna just gave him a smile. "You're up."

They continued the game, and it was close all the way down to the end. Killian ended up winning in the though and Hanna couldn't believe it.

Hanna shook her head and went to retrieve the darts. "We have to play again."

"Sorry Han. Your dinner ready." Emma nodded towards the counter.

"Ugh," Hanna rolled her eyes. "You owe me a rematch, pirate."

"Tomorrow after school?"

"I'll be here," Hanna said with a nod. She grabbed her to-go bags, said her goodbyes, and headed towards the door.

"Hanna wait," Killian called out just before Hanna stepped outside.

Hanna turned. "Yeah?"

"Let us take you home."

"That's okay. It's really no big deal I…"

"But it's gotten dark since you've been here," Killian told her. "You shouldn't be out alone."

Hanna gave Emma a questioning look. Emma just shrugged in response.

"Alright," Hanna agreed and walked towards Emma's car.

Emma looked up at Killian. "She would have been fine you know?"

"Emma, she's just a young girl. What if something would happen?"

Emma smiled, not bothering to remind him that Hanna had magic and was probably just going to poof herself home. "You know you're pretty cute when you're being overprotective."

Killian rolled his eyes at her. "I'm not overprotective. She's your sister, Swan, I'm just looking out for her."

Emma hooked her arm through his and reached up to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

Hanna peeked her head back into the diner. "Are you two coming or what? The food is going to get cold."

"We're coming," Emma told her. She and Killian walked outside to the car.

"I call shotgun," Hanna called out quickly as Emma opened the driver's side door.

"You call what?" Killian asked, obviously not familiar with the term.

"It means I get to sit up front," Hanna shrugged.

"Really?" Killian leaned against the car and raised his eyebrows at her. "Don't you think the winner of darts should get to sit in the front seat?"

"The winner of darts didn't call shotgun," Hanna told him with a grin.

"She's right you know," Emma said. "That's how shotgun works."

Killian just shook his head and climbed into the backseat. He would be sure to remember this "shotgun" thing for next time.


	42. O'Malley's Alley

_Hi everyone! Sorry for taking so long to update this…crazy adulting getting in the way lol I do believe this batch covers all the requests I had. If I missed you just let me know :)_

 _Also, if I could make a request to all of you…I really don't like writing about dating/relationship stuff. I don't know why. I'm just not very good at it, and I find it hard to do. I like to write more family centered things, so if you could request more of that stuff that would be great :)_

 _I hope you like these chapters! Please send me some more requests! I am working on the next chapter of The Other Daughter too! I hope to have it up within a week:)_

 _Enjoy :)_

 ** _O'Malley's Alley_**

VuryEvilquem _asked for a one-shot of the Charmings having a family game night. I've done some boardgames and Wii games in the regular story, so I decided to go with bowling for this one! Hope you like it :)_

"I still can't believe we're just suppose to wear shoes other people have worn," Snow said, making a face as she slipped the bowling shoe onto her foot.

Henry nodded his head. "I'm with Grandma. This is kind of gross."

"Oh come on guys," Emma said with a roll of her eyes. "The bowling alley just opened. I'm sure the shoes have barely been worn."

Emma did have a point. O'Malley's Alley just opened about a month ago, but what she didn't know was that the owner, Mr. O'Malley, got his shoes second hand. They didn't look very worn, but they were definitely more than just a month old and plenty of feet have been in these shoes.

"Just try not to think about it," David encouraged his wife and grandson.

"I don't really care about the germs," Hanna said with a shrug. "The socks will stop them anyway." She jumped up from her seat and went to pick out her ball.

David and Henry let the ladies go first. Snow managed to get eight pins down and Emma ended up with a spare. Hanna sent her ball down the lane, and it curved straight into the gutter both times.

"You know, this is way harder than Henry's Wii game," Hanna said with a huff as she sat down in her seat.

"You'll get the hang of it, princess," David said as he walked by to take his turn. He sent his ball rolling straight into the gutter. He managed to get one pin down on his next try. He sat down next to Hanna with the same annoyed look on his face. He was not happy with his first frame.

"It's okay, Dad. You'll get the hang of it," Hanna told him with a grin.

David just laughed and put his arm around her as they watched Henry take his turn.

Henry stomped back to the seats after his turn. "Okay, there is definitely something defective with this lane." He hadn't knocked down a single pin.

"You know we could put the bumpers up for you guys if you want," Emma said with a smirk. She looked up at her mom. "I don't think mom and I need them, but if you do…"

"No way!" the three said at the same time.

"We don't need little kid bumpers." Hanna told her sister.

Henry nodded. "I just need a different ball." He stood up and went to select another ball from the rack.

"We just need to get warmed up a bit," David said. He was sure he could get the hang of this.

David was right. All they needed was a little more practice. By the second game, everyone was knocking down pins left and right. No one seemed to be able to keep up with Snow though. She was well on her way to getting her fifth strike in a row.

"Come on, Mom! You can do it!" Hanna cheered. She didn't care at the moment that she was in last place. Her mom's strike streak was too exciting.

Snow got a big round of applause from her family when all the pins fell again.

"Grandma, you're awesome at this! I think you should join the dwarves' bowling league," Henry told her.

"I don't know if Grumpy could handle you being better than he is," Charming teased.

Snow laughed. "He'd just have to get use to it."

"Alright, Em you're up. You'll have to get a spare if you want to keep up with me," David taunted. He and Emma were battling for second place.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Piece of cake. You're going down old man."

Henry leaned over to Hanna. "You know, I think we need to start coming here a few days after school to practice. They're kicking our butts."

Hanna nodded. "You're right. This is embarrassing and has to stop." Hanna and Henry were determined to not let the adults beat them anymore after today.


	43. Time With Granny

**Time with Granny**

 _Alex asked for a one-shot where every time Granny babysits Hanna and Neal, Emma always has an excuse to come home early just to be with them for a while trying to experience the "having a Grandma who spoils you and gives you food" thing. Granny notices this, and even though she knows that she can leave as soon as Emma arrives, she decides to stay and give that to Emma. Just an afternoon spoiling her surrogate grandchildren._

"Mom, I really am feeling better," Hanna told Snow. She had been home from school all week with strep throat.

Snow lifted her hand to Hanna's forehead, feeling for a fever and knowing full well there wasn't one. Hanna's fever had broken yesterday. Snow was still worried though. "Just one more day home, then you'll have the weekend to fully recover. You can go back to school on Monday."

"Fine," Hanna said with a sigh.

"Oh, I know you've enjoyed being home with Granny and Neal all week. Don't act like you haven't"

Hanna smiled. "Yeah it has been pretty nice."

Hanna couldn't deny that her mom was right. Hanna loved her time with Granny. She made the best soup and let Hanna have as much hot chocolate as she wanted. Hanna loved listening to her stories about when she grew up in the Enchanted Forest too. Hanna learned that Granny was very adventurous in her youth. Granny also started teaching Hanna how to knit. Hanna wasn't very good yet and got frustrated with it, but she was determined to learn. Hanna's favorite part of the day though was when Emma came home from work.

Emma was due home any second. Emma always had some excuse as to why she got home about an hour before their parents did. Hanna knew why Emma was coming home early though. Hanna looked up at the clock. It was just about that time.

Hanna glanced down at Neal, who was laying peacefully in her arms. "Okay, let's see how close I get today. Em, should be here in 5, 4, 3, 2…"

"Hey guys!" Emma said as she walked through the door.

"Aww man just one second off," Hanna whispered to Neal. She looked up at her sister. "Hey, Em. You're home early again." Hanna wondered what her excuse would be today. Yesterday, she had a headache.

"I finished all my paperwork," Emma said with a shrug as she sat down on the couch next to her brother and sister.

Hanna grinned. That was the excuse she used on Wednesday.

"Oh, good. You're here Emma. Just in time for a little snack." Granny carried over a tray with Emma and Hanna's favorites…hot chocolate and grilled cheese sandwiches. She, like Hanna, knew why Emma had been coming home early all week. Granny could have easily gone home once Emma was here, but she decided to stay. She knew how much Emma enjoyed this. Granny couldn't deny that she looked forward to the time she got to spend with them as well. "Okay, let's see. Which story haven't I told you all yet."

Hanna gave Neal to Granny and grabbed her hot chocolate. Emma had hers as well. The sisters sat back on the couch, eyes wide with wonder, ready to listen to another one of Granny's adventures. They loved her stories and the time they got to spend with her.


	44. Doctor's Orders

**Doctor's Orders**

 _Rosabelle asked for a one-shot of Hanna interacting with one of the dwarves. I've set this one during season 3 in the Enchanted Forest._

Hanna made her way into the castle, tying not to limp. She just fell out of a tree and hurt her ankle. This particular tree grew right beside the castle wall, and there was another just on the other side. Hanna knew if could get herself high enough on the tree inside the castle, then she would be high enough to climb to the tree on the other side. She could climb her way down and be clear of the castle walls, then find a way to get back to Emma and Henry. That plan was going to have to be put on the back burner for now. The most important thing at this moment was to get her ankle fixed before her parents found out. Hanna knew they would be mad at her for trying to sneak out of the castle again.

Hanna thought about going to Regina, but she was in a meeting with her parents and Hanna was pretty sure Regina wouldn't keep this secret for her. Hanna decided to go see Doc instead.

"What can I do for you princess?" Doc asked when Hanna came into the room.

Hanna cringed. She didn't like when everyone called her "princess." She wasn't in a position to complain about that right now though.

"Well, I was just playing outside when I tripped and hurt my ankle a little."

"Let's have a look." Doc guided Hanna to the chair and took a look at the injury.

Hanna shrugged. "See it's not so bad. You can just give me something to fix it up real quick, right?"

Doc looked up at her over his glasses. "How did you say you hurt it again?"

"I tripped while I was outside."

"Hanna, I think this was more than just a trip," Doc said pointing to the swollen ankle that was starting to turn various shades of purple. "I won't be able to treat this properly unless you tell me what really happened."

Hanna thought for a moment. She could kind of tell him the truth. It's not like he'd know which tree she had been climbing. "I was climbing a tree and fell out."

Doc studied the ankle for a moment. "The only tree tall enough to do this kind of damage is the one by the castle wall." Doc looked back up at Hanna. "What were you doing climbing that tree? Not trying to escape again I hope?"

Hanna froze for a second, not expecting him to figure that out, then composed herself quickly. "No, not at all. It just looked like a fun one to climb," Hanna said adding in her charming smile for good measure. "So can you fix it?"

"Yes, here drink this," Doc pulled a small vial from his cupboard and gave it to Hanna. "It should be completely healed in an hour or so.

Hanna smiled. She could easily dodge her parents for an hour. She took the bottle from Doc and drank the green liquid that was inside. "Thanks," Hanna said as she stood up to leave. She turned back around. "Uh, we don't need to tell my parents about this, right? You know…doctor/patient confidentiality and all?"

"You can assure me you weren't trying to escape while you were climbing that tree?" Doc asked with a raise of his eyebrows.

"I promise I wasn't," Hanna lied.

"Very well. I won't say a word. Just stay out of that tree. Doctor's orders."

"Deal," Hanna grinned and made her way out of the room, happy to have gotten away with it.


	45. Gray Hairs

**Gray Hairs**

 _VuryEvilquem asked for a one-shot of Hanna being confused on how old her parents are, then making a joke on how old they are. I've set this one during season 2. It's a continuation of the end of Chapter 14 of The Other Daughter when Hanna gave Snow the photo album for her birthday._

"You really do like it?" Hanna asked hopefully.

Snow wrapped her arms around Hanna. "Out of all my birthday presents, this one is my favorite."

"Good," Hanna said with a smile. Then she had a thought. "So, how old are you anyway?"

Snow had to pause and think for a moment. How old _was_ she now? Hanna tried to do the math in her head too. They both figured it out about the same time.

"Oh…" Hanna said, trying to hide her grin.

"It doesn't matter how old I am. Age is just a number," Snow said with a shrug.

Hanna started to laugh, not able to hold it in anymore. "You guys are almost old enough to be senior citizens."

"We are not," David said defensively.

"Do you see any gray hairs in this head young lady?" Snow asked with a raise of her eyebrows.

Hanna reached her hand towards her mom's head. "Well. maybe one right…"

Snow quickly put her hands to her head.

Hanna laughed. "Mom, I'm just kidding. You don't have any gray hairs."

Snow let out a sigh of relief. With everything going on at the moment though, Snow couldn't deny that those gray hairs would be popping up sooner rather than later.


	46. Headaches

_Hi everyone! Sorry it's been so long. This first one is a request, and the other 3 are just ones that popped into my head. I don't have any requests on my list, so please please send me some! I've really been in a writing mood lately! I hope I still have some readers out there! Enjoy :)_

 **Headaches**

 _Crystal Earth asked to see more bonding between Hanna and Regina._

Hanna sat in a booth at Granny's sipping her hot chocolate, hoping this headache would go away. She just had a lesson with Regina, and now her head was pounding.

"You don't look so good," Regina said as she sat down across from Hanna. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm great," Hanna said, trying to put on a happy face. She didn't want Regina to know how she really felt.

Regina just raised her eyebrows. "I can spot a magic headache when I see one."

Hanna shrugged. "My head is fine."

"So, I guess you won't be wanting this?" Regina waved her hand and made a small vile of potion appear.

Hanna knew exactly what that was. That sparkling purple liquid would instantly make her headache go away. That potion worked for nausea, headaches, or really any sickness that came about when first learning how to use magic.

"Well…I mean it couldn't hurt to just drink it. You know, more of a preventative thing." She still didn't want to admit to the headache. Hanna reached out for the bottle.

"Not so fast," Regina said as she quickly pulled the potion out of Hanna's reach. "You have to tell me how you're really feeling first."

Hanna eyed Regina up, trying to determine if she could convince Regina to give it to her without telling her about the headache. Regina just raised her eyebrows and gave Hanna a very stern look in return. Hanna just sighed. There was only one way she was getting that magic headache cure.

"Fine," Hanna rolled her eyes. "My head has been killing me for the last hour."

"That's what I thought," Regina handed the vile to Hanna.

Hanna quickly gulped it down and let out a sigh of relief when her headache disappeared.

"Thanks," Hanna said with a smile. "I think I'll just go home now."

Regina reached out and grabbed ahold of Hanna's arm. "Hanna wait. Sit back down," Regina nodded her head towards the booth.

"What is it?" Hanna asked innocently.

"We need to talk about this headache of yours, and I need you to be honest with me, okay?"

"Sure," Hanna said with a shrug.

"Is this the first headache you've had since we started our lessons?"

"Yeah," Hanna lied. She saw the look on Regina's face though. Hanna looked down and slowly shook her head.

Regina sighed. "How may others have you had?"

"Only two other ones besides today. They only lasted a few hours. I promise!"

"Why didn't you tell me about them?"

"Because I knew you would tell my mom and dad," Hanna told her. "I don't want them to make me stop my lessons."

Regina could understand that. "Look, I'll make you a deal. If you're honest with me about when you get headaches, I won't tell your mom and dad."

Hanna was surprised to hear that. "You won't, really?"

Regina shook her head. "It'll stay just between you and me. As long as you keep your end of the deal," Regina said with a raise of her eyebrows.

"I will, I promise," Hanna said with a nod.

"And I think it's best that we take a few days off from training too."

"No, please!" Hanna begged. She loved magic lessons. "I don't need to do that. I feel fine now."

Regina reached and took ahold of Hanna's hand. "Hanna, listen to me. These headaches are your body's way of telling you that you need to take a break. You will get worse if we don't slow down. I don't want that to happen."

"Fine," Hanna said with a sigh.

"Hey, it's only for a few days. Then we'll get back to business and you'll be begging me for a break," Regina said with a wink.

Hanna let out a laugh."I can't wait."

"Good," Regina said with a smile. "Now, how about another hot chocolate on me? Then I'll walk you home."

Hanna just nodded her head and watched Regina get up to order their drinks. She was glad she could come to Regina about things like this.

Regina didn't want to keep this from Snow and David, but she knew these headaches were just a small side effect that occurred when you first started using magic. Hanna's headaches weren't frequent enough to cause any worry. She, herself, needed to know about the headaches though. She had to be able to know when to take it easy on Hanna during lessons. Regina figured the only way to gain Hanna's trust was to promise they would keep it between the two of them. Regina was certain that Hanna's headaches would be few and far between, and if they did occur, Hanna would be telling someone instead of trying to hide it and that was the most important thing.


	47. Sleepover

**Sleepover**

 _Hanna has a sleepover with Henry at Regina's house! A little bit of a Hanna/Regina moment in this one too :) Set between 4A and 4B._

Hanna sat in the car as her parents drove her down Mifflin Street to the biggest house on the block. Henry asked Hanna to have a sleepover with him tonight. Hanna agreed. She had been to Regina's a few times, a little more frequently now that she was taking magic lessons from her, but Hanna had never spent more than an hour there. She was curious to see what a sleepover at Regina's house would be like.

David pulled up to the house and turned to Hanna. "Alright, be good and listen to Regina"

"I will, Dad." She reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye!"

Hanna turned to tell her mom goodbye, but she was already out of the car ready to walk Hanna to the front door. Hanna grabbed her bag and opened the door. "You know I can walk myself to the door, right?"

"I know that," Snow said with a smile. She held onto Hanna's hand and walked her to the door anyway.

Hanna just smiled and shook her head.

"Are you sure you have everything you need?" Snow asked.

"Yes," Hanna said with a sigh.

"What about your toothbrush and your…"

"Mom, I have everything, okay?"

"Okay, okay. Sorry." It had been a long time since Snow had spent a night away from Hanna. The last time being when they were in Neverland and that was something that still haunted Snow to this day.

Just as they walked to the door, it swung open.

"Finally! What took you so long?" Henry said. "Oh, hi Grandma."

"Hi Henry," Snow said with a smile. She could tell her grandson could barely contain his excitement.

"Come on Hanna, my mom has everything all set up for us. It looks awesome in here!"

Hanna quickly turned to her mom and gave her a hug. "Bye, Mom. See you tomorrow."

"Bye sweetie. I love you."

"Love you too!"

"Don't forget to send a text before you go to sleep."

"Okay, I won't," Hanna said as she turned and ran in to the house. "Woah!" Hanna's jaw about dropped to the floor when she saw how awesome Regina's living room looked. Hanna wasn't even sure if she was still in the same house. There was a giant sectional couch with pillows and blankets for sleeping. A big screen tv over the fire place with the newest gaming system. Colored lights were strung all around the room too. "Regina did all of this just for us?"

"Yeah in about two seconds too," Henry said with a nod of his head. "I wish I had magic."

"One day I'll be able to do all this!" Hanna said with a grin.

"Magic definitely has it's perks," Regina said with a smile as she came into the room carrying a tray full of Hanna and Henry's favorite snacks.

"Regina this is amazing!"

"Thank you, dear. Now you two have fun. I'll just be upstairs if you need anything."

"Thanks, Mom!" Henry turned to Hanna. "Wanna try out the new Mario Kart game?"

"Duh…" Hanna said as she picked up the controller. "We have to get a head start before Emma gets her hands on it. She is not beating us at this one."

Henry nodded his head in agreement. Emma always beat them at the other one, but not this time.

Hanna and Henry spent the next few hours playing videos games. Henry had to constantly pop a floating Hanna from her bubble in Super Mario Brothers. She still wasn't very good at that game. While Hanna wiped the floor with Henry at Wii bowling. They had their fill of chips, candy, hot chocolate, and s'mores they roasted over the fireplace. Hanna had nothing else to compare this to, but she was pretty sure this sleepover blew any other sleepover out of the water.

"I see you've finally worn yourselves out and decided to watch a movie," Regina said as she came into the room. She hadn't heard much noise coming from downstairs in awhile, so she decided to come check on the kids. She came around to the front of the couch and noticed that Henry was already fast asleep. "He didn't last long, did he?"

"He never does," Hanna said as she shook her head.

"He's never been much of a night owl."

"Nope," Hanna replied as she rubbed her eyes.

Regina sat down on the couch in-between Henry and Hanna. "Looks like the sugar crash is about to set in on you too."

"No, I'm good," Hanna said just as a yawn escaped her mouth.

Regina grinned when Hanna tried to cover up her yawn. "You two did brush all that sugar off of your teeth, right?"

Hanna nodded her head. "Mhmm." She laid her head down on the pillow and was surprised by how comfortable it was. Hanna felt like she was laying on a cloud. Maybe she wouldn't make it through the movie after all.

"Did you text your mom and dad?"

Hanna's eyes started to droop. "I will in a little bit."

"Hanna…I think you had better do it now before you fall asleep."

"I won't fall asleep." Hanna's eyes were now fully closed.

Regina brushed the hair from Hanna's face. "Hanna, you know your mother won't sleep until she hears from you."

Hanna reached her hand around for her phone. She knew it was around here somewhere. Once she finally had ahold of it, she lifted it up to Regina. "Will you do it?"

"Sure. Anything you want me to say?"

Hanna shrugged. She was too tired to respond.

Regina let out a laugh and opened Hanna's phone. She scrolled though until she found Snow's number. Snow, it's Regina. I'm sure you're up waiting to hear from Hanna…pacing the floor no doubt. She had a great night with Henry and will probably be asleep by the time this message reaches you. She says she loves you and can't wait to see you in the morning. Regina got a very quick reply from Snow, thanking her for taking care of her daughter.

Regina set Hanna's phone on the coffee table. With a wave of her hand she turned off the television, had the video games put away, and made the remains of the snacks disappear. She went to her son and tightened the blanket around him. She turned to Hanna and covered her with a blanket as well. "Goodnight you two, see you in the morning," she whispered before waving her hand once more to turn off the lights and head up to bed herself.


	48. Mother's Day

**Mother's Day Presents**

 _Emma and Hanna make Mother's Day presents for Snow!_

"Han, you hold him up. I've got his feet," Emma said as she tried to get ahold of her wiggly little brother.

"Emma this isn't working," Hanna groaned in frustration as they both continued to struggle.

They were trying to make something for their mom for Mother's Day. They saw something called salt dough ornaments online. They had the dough made and cut the perfect size circle for Neal's feet. Now, they just had to find a way to squish them into the dough without ruining the ornament.

"Hanna we have to get this done before Mom gets home. Would you just hold him up."

"I am!" Hanna yelled at her sister. "Why don't we just stick him in the highchair," Hanna suggested.

"Good idea." Emma quickly pulled the highchair over and buckled Neal in safely.

They were now easily able to get Neal's footprints onto the ornament. Why hadn't they thought of the highchair sooner?

"We have a lot of dough left," Hanna noticed. "Let's make one for Mom too!"

"Okay," Emma said with a shrug. "We can each do a hand."

Hanna and Emma made circles with the dough and squished their hands in just like they did with Neal's feet. They used a pencil to make a hole in the top for the ribbon. Then they placed all of the ornaments into the oven to let them bake for a few hours. Once they were done baking and completely cooled, Emma and Hanna got out some paints to add a little color. Once the paint was dry, they strung the ribbon through the hole and tied the ends into a pretty bow. They wrapped the presents up and hid them away safely until Mother's Day.

On Mother's Day, David got up early with Neal so Snow could sleep in, and the girls made their mom a big breakfast. They all presented it to her in bed along with her gifts.

Snow opened Neal's first. "Oh look at these little toes. Did you make this for Mommy, Neal?" Snow smiled and her baby boy who was beside her on the bed, happily lounging in his Daddy's arms.

Hanna and Emma sat on the other side of their mom. "Here, these are from us," Hanna said as she held out the bag.

"Aww and two handprints from my girls," Snow beamed. She wrapped her arms around Hanna and Emma, pulling them in close.

"I know they're a little childish," Emma shrugged. "But we know you never got any cheesy homemade gifts from us growing up."

"We thought this would make up for that," Hanna said with a smile.

"These are perfect girls. Truly, thank you."

"And this one is from me," David said as he handed Snow a tiny box.

Snow unwrapped the gift to find a heart shaped necklace with all three of her babies names engraved on the front. She quickly put it on, vowing to herself that she would never take it off. She found the perfect spot to hang her ornaments too. This was the most perfect Mother's Day she could have ever imagined.


	49. Thunderstorm

**Thunderstorm**

 _A late night thunderstorm has woken the Charming house._

Hanna woke with a start when she heard the loud boom of thunder. About a second later, the sky lit up with lightening. Hanna hated thunderstorms. The thunder was so loud and the wind was blowing like crazy. What if a tree fell on them? She closed her eyes tight and tried really hard to go back to sleep. One more very loud boom of thunder had her jumping out of bed though and running to her door, her baby blanket clutched tightly in her hands. She calmed herself down for second and slowly walked down the stairs. Luckily, the power hadn't gone out, so the lamp that was on downstairs allowed Hanna to see where she was going. As Hanna made her way to the first floor the loft, she was kind of hoping the storm had woken her mom and dad too, but when she got to the bottom and peered into their room, they seemed to still be asleep. Hanna sighed and walked over to the couch. She flipped on the TV only to find that the cable was out.

"Hey sweetie. Did the storm wake you?" Snow sat on the couch next to Hanna.

Hanna nodded her head. "The TV isn't work either."

"How about we put in a movie?" David suggested as he came into the room.

Hanna smiled up at her dad, glad that he was awake too. "Okay, you can pick which one."

David gave Hanna a wink and stuck the first DVD he found into the player. He sat on the other side of Hanna. He grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and draped it over the three of them. Snow pulled Hanna close and wrapped her arms around her. Hanna let out a sigh of relief at her mom's embrace. She started to lean her head back when another boom of thunder roared from outside. Hanna jumped and sat straight up, clutching her blanket tightly.

"Hey, it's okay. You're not scared are you?" Snow thought the storm had just woken Hanna, she didn't realize she might actually be fearful of the storm.

Hanna just shook her head.

David and Snow gave each other a look, knowing full well Hanna was frightened. They wondered if Emma felt the same about storms.

"Think we'll see your sister tonight?" David asked.

"She's asleep. She's not scared," Hanna told them just as another loud crack came from outside. Hanna buried her head in her mom's arms.

In that moment, Snow and David heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "Oh no?" Snow said. "Look."

Hanna lifted her head and spotted her sister standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh, you're up," Emma said. She looked down, realizing she was holding her baby blanket and quickly tried to hide it behind her.

Snow and Charming definitely noticed the blanket and couldn't help but smile. "You're not scared of the storm are you, Em?" David asked.

"Nah," Emma said with a shrug. "Just thought I'd check on everyone." Another loud boom rang though the house. "Geez!" Emma jumped and quickly run across the room. She crawled onto the couch by her dad and held onto his arm.

David pulled his arm from Emma's grasp and protectively wrapped it around her. "I thought you weren't scared?" he teased.

Emma just look up at him shyly. "It just caught me off guard."

"If you say so." David kissed the top of her head and covered her up with some of the blanket too. "Okay, who's taking bets on whether Neal will wake up?"

The girls all just looked at him and raised their eyebrows, knowing full well that baby wasn't going to woken by this storm. He can sleep through anything.

"Yeah your right that kid sleeps like a rock," David said with a laugh.

It looked like just their girls would be needing some comfort tonight. Snow and Charming were more than happy to give it to them.


	50. Father's Day

_Hi everyone! We've made it 50 chapters! Yay! I've had so much fun with this series! You all have some great ideas! This is the only request I have on my list now though. I have a few ideas formulating in my head, but I wanted to get this one out to you so I could let you know that you may now make requests for the second half of season 4! The Other Daughter is headed into season 5! Check it out if you haven't already :) If there was anything extra you wanted to see from 4B, now is your chance to ask! Please send me any other requests you have too! Like I said this is the only one on my list, and I'll need your help to keep this fic alive! Thanks for being such wonderful readers! Enjoy :)_

 **Father's Day**

 _Quill Sparkle asked for one where Emma and Hanna do something for Father's Day with Charming._

"Han, quit letting him move around!"

"He's just so wiggly." Now that Neal learned how to roll over, that was just about all he wanted to do. He was never still anymore unless he was asleep.

"Well, hold him a little tighter."

Hanna rolled her eyes at her sister. "Why don't you try then." Hanna set Neal on Emma's lap where he continued to show off his new rolling skills.

"You girls are going to have to hold him still if you want want these pictures to turn out nicely," Regina complained.

"We're trying!" the girls said at the same time.

Emma and Hanna asked Regina to take a picture of the three of them as part of a gift for their dad for Father's Day. They didn't have any pictures of just the three of them yet, and they thought he would like to have one. They were sure their mom would too, but the idea hadn't occurred to them last month when it was Mother's Day. They would make enough copies though, so she could have one too.

"Here, try this." Regina waved her hand and held out a toy sheep for Neal. "Here little guy, maybe this will keep you entertained for a few minutes."

Neal happily took the toy and sat still enough for them to get several good pictures.

"Did you bring them?" Emma asked a few days later when Hanna came into the station.

"Yeah, here they are." Hanna set the photos out onto the table. She had just picked them up from the printers. There was a mixture of the pictures Regina took of them the other day and older ones Hanna and Emma had on their phones.

"Okay I have the frame. Let's put them in here and get this thing wrapped before dad gets back."

Emma bought one of those collage frames that held ten pictures. They put in pictures of each of them individually. Then, they added one of their dad and Emma, one of their dad and Hanna, and one of their dad and Neal. Emma had a really good picture of just her and Hanna that she put in. And Hanna had one of her with Neal and one with just Emma and Neal. Lastly, in the biggest frame, they put the picture of all three of them. Once they had all of the pictures placed, Emma carefully turned the frame over to examine their work. Hanna and Emma both smiled. This had turned out great. They knew their dad was going to love it.

And of course he did.

"Girls, this is great! Thank you!" David said with a smile as he opened the gift on Father's Day.

"Do you really like it?" Hanna asked.

"Of course I do!" David said as put his arm around Hanna and pulled her close.

"You better. You don't know how hard it was to get the picture of the three of us," Emma said with a grin.

David put his other arm around Emma. "Well, I appreciate all of your hard work," David said, giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

"When did you find time to get this picture taken?" Snow asked, smiling down at the beautiful picture of her three babies.

"We have our ways," Hanna said with a shrug.

"You have to see the rest of them though," Emma said with a laugh as she set an album down on to the table. "Most of them weren't all that great."

"But they're really funny!" Hanna added.

"Let see them," David said with a smile as flipped the album open.

They all couldn't help but laugh as they looked at the pictures. David could tell that Emma and Hanna were having a very hard time keeping Neal from moving around. In one, Neal had his finger up Hanna's nose, and he seemed to have given Emma's hair a good yank in another. There was one where Neal was actually looking happily at the camera, but his sisters' eyes were closed.

"You really gave your sisters a hard time didn't you, buddy?" David said to his grinning baby boy, who was happily sitting in his highchair snacking on some Cheerios. He looked over at his beautiful girls who were still laughing at the pictures in the album. David just smiled. He had three perfect children and would be forever grateful for them.


	51. To the Hospital

_Hi everyone! This first one is a request, and the other are just some ideas of my own! Please, please send me some more requests!_

 _Enjoy :)_

 **To the Hospital**

 _Ash asked for a one-shot where Hanna needs to go to the hospital because she's hurt or sick, resulting in some Snow/Charming comfort and some Emma/Henry as well._

 _I've been planning on having Hanna hospitalized at some point during The Other Daughter, I was thinking about it the same day I got your request actually! I'm not sure when I'll add it in, but it will be there at some point, so keep an eye out for it :) I decided to do a smaller version of what you asked for though. I hope that's okay! :)_

Hanna was just standing in the kitchen trying to cut open a watermelon when blood started pouring from her finger. Her eyes went wide. She didn't even know how that happened. She quickly grabbed some paper towels and wrapped them around her finger, but the blood just instantly soaked through.

"Mom!" Hanna called out in a panic.

Snow could tell by the sound of Hanna's voice that something happened. "What's wrong?" Snow rushed into the kitchen and found Hanna holding up her finger, wrapped in the blood stained paper towel. "It's okay. It's okay." Snow took ahold of Hanna's hand and held it over the sink. She began unwrapping the paper towel. "Let me just get a good look at it."

"Mom…"

"You're alright," Snow reassured her. She got one look at the finger though and wasn't so sure. "Oh no…David!"

"What's happened, Snow?" David asked as he quickly came into the kitchen. He saw blood all over the cutting board and Snow wrapping Hanna's finger with paper towels.

"Hanna had an accident. We need to take her to the hospital." Snow told him urgently.

"No, no, no…" Hanna pulled her hand out of her mom's grasp and backed away. "I…I don't want to go to the hospital."

"Honey, you need stitches. We have to go," Snow told her.

Hanna shook her head.

Snow saw the look of panic in her baby's eyes and knew she wouldn't go willingly. Snow looked up at her husband and gave him a nod.

David knew what Snow wanted him to do. He quickly scooped Hanna up into his arms and carried her towards the door.

"Daddy, no!" Hanna tried to wiggle free, but it was no use. She wasn't getting out of this. She just laid her head down on his chest and began to sob.

"It's going to be alright, princess," David gave her a kiss on the top of her head and carried her the rest of the way to the car.

Snow called ahead on the drive over, and the nurses had an exam room ready for them when they arrived. The bleeding had stopped and the nurse was able to get the wound all cleaned up. Now, Dr. Whale was coming to put in the stitches.

Hanna just sat terrified in her dad's lap while she watched Dr. Whale get everything ready. "Can't we just put a band-aid on it? It's not even bleeding anymore. I…I'm fine, really!"

"I'm afraid you really did a number with that knife. You're going to need several stitches." Dr. Whale told her. "Can you set your hand on the table for me?"

Hanna just laid her head down on her dad's chest and pulled her hand closer to her.

"Come on, kiddo." David gently took ahold of Hanna's hand and set it on the table like Whale asked.

"Daddy…" Hanna whimpered as she clung even tighter to him.

"It's going to be okay," David told her.

"I'll need to give you a few shots to numb the area before I put in the stitches," Dr. Whale told Hanna as he picked up a syringe with a needle sticking out of it.

Hanna began to breathe rapidly when she saw it. She hated needles. She hated hospitals. Why couldn't they just go home?

Snow noticed and quickly sat down beside David and faced her scared little girl. "Don't watch him, Hanna. Just relax."

Hanna nodded her head and tried to look away, but she saw the needle coming closer and just couldn't.

Snow gently put her hand on Hanna's cheek "Baby, look at me, okay?" Hanna did what she asked and Snow gave her a smile. "There are those pretty blue eyes."

Hanna gave her mom a small smile in return. She winced when she felt Dr. Whale stick the needle into her finger. "Mommy…"

"You're alright sweetie." Snow used her thumb to wipe a few tears that fell down Hanna's cheek. "It'll be all over in just a few minutes."

The stitches took more than a few minutes, but now they were back home. Hanna was grateful to finally be out of that place. Snow and David were cleaning up the mess in the kitchen while Hanna relaxed on the couch and watched some tv. Hanna heard the door open and looked up to find Henry and Emma coming inside.

"Watching anything good?" Emma asked as she plopped herself on the couch beside her sister.

Henry sat down on the other side of her. "Woah, what happened to you?" he asked when he noticed Hanna's finger.

Emma looked over. "Oh, Han. What did you do?"

Hanna held up her finger. Dr. Whale had wrapped it with gauze and put it in a splint so Hanna wouldn't bend her finger and pop her stitches. "I was trying to cut up a watermelon," she shrugged.

"Well, that's what you get for trying to eat something healthy," Emma said with a grin.

Hanna just rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Seriously though. Are you okay?" Emma winced as she thought about Hanna having to get stitches. Emma hated getting stitches and really felt sorry for her little sister.

"I'm fine," Hanna said with a small smile. Truthfully though, her finger was pretty sore.

"How many stitches did you have to get?" Henry asked.

"Eight," Hanna told him.

"Ouch."

Emma leaned in to her sister and whispered. "You're totally taking advantage of this and getting mom and dad to give you whatever you want though, right?"

"Duh…" Hanna said with a grin.

And as if on cue Snow came into the room with a tray full of hot chocolate, followed by David, who had a plate of warm chocolate chip cookies for them all to share.


	52. Sneaking Snacks

**Sneaking Snacks**

 _Emma and Hanna get into some trouble with their dad._

Hanna was at the station with her dad and Emma. She was sitting at across from Emma at her desk and becoming very bored with the work she was suppose to be doing. She looked up and made eye contact with her sister. She could tell Emma was getting tired of working too.

Emma gave her sister a grin. "You know, I think I could use a snack." With a wave of her hand, Emma sent some snacks flying into the room from the vending machine in the hallway.

"Hey, let me try!" Hanna did exactly what her sister did and a few snacks came floating into the room and set themselves right on Emma's desk.

The girls just laughed and went to open their treats.

David came back into the room and found Emma's desk covered with all kinds of chips, candy bars, and cookies from the vending machine. They were suppose to be working, not having a snack party. Emma had a mountain of paperwork to get through that she'd been putting off for the last two weeks, and Hanna had a book report she was suppose to be completing.

"What are you girls doing?" he asked.

"We're hungry, Dad," Hanna said as she flashed her charming smile at him.

"Yeah, we're just having a little snack," Emma said with a shrug.

"This sure doesn't look like a little snack to me," David said with a raise of his eyebrows. "And did you even pay for all of this stuff?" He knew they probably just used their magic.

Hanna and Emma just looked at each other and didn't say anything.

David sighed. "You can each pick out one snack, then send the rest back. You'll spoil your dinner. Put some money into the machine too."

Emma and Hanna nodded and did what they were told. It wasn't too long though before they decided their one snack was not enough. Emma gave her sister a nudge with her foot. Hanna looked up and knew exactly what Emma was thinking. Hanna turned and saw her dad working intently on something at his desk. His back was turned to them, so as long as they were quiet, he would have no idea. Hanna looked back to Emma and gave her a nod. They both smiled and started to send some more snacks flying into the room.

"Girls, put them back," David said without even having to look up from his work.

Hanna and Emma's mouths fell open and their snacks dropped to the floor.

"How did you…" Emma started to say.

"I'm your father. I know things," David said with a shrug.

"Aww come on, Dad. Please," Hanna tried.

David turned and raised his eyebrows at his youngest daughter. "Now, Hanna."

Hanna grumbled, but waved her hand and sent the snacks back into the vending machine.

"Now, I need to run out for a few minutes," David said as he walked over to Emma's desk a little later. "Can I trust you two to not sneak any snacks while I'm gone or do I need to bring you with me?"

"You can trust us," Emma told him.

"Yeah we'll be good," Hanna added.

"Okay," David said with a nod. "I'll see you when I get back." He gave both of his girls a kiss on the top of their heads and left to run his errand.

Hanna sighed as she looked back at her book report. She wasn't even close to being done. She was about to get back to work when she saw a cupcake drop right in from of her. She looked up to find Emma's desk full of snacks again.

"Emma!" Hanna looked up at her sister in shock.

"What?" Emma shrugged. "I'm hungry."

Hanna just laughed and picked up the cupcake.

"Hurry up and eat all this before Dad…"

"Before Dad what?" David asked as he came back into the room. Unfortunately for Emma and Hanna, he had forgotten his keys. "Girls!"

They both quickly waved their hands, making the snacks disappear. "What?" they asked innocently as they looked up at their dad.

David just raised his eyebrows at them. Were they really going to act like he hadn't seen what they just did. "Alright, that's it." David walked over to his desk and retrieved something from one of the drawers.

Hanna looked up at Emma, who just shrugged her shoulders at her. They didn't know what he was going to do. Then, they felt him put something on each of their wrists.

"Dad…" Hanna looked down to see what it was.

"Where the hell did you get these?" Emma asked, referring to the magic blocking cuffs he had just put on them.

"Regina gave them to me a while back. She thought they might come in handy if I ever needed to arrest someone with magic. I never thought I'd have to use them on you two."

"Why didn't you tell me we had these?" Emma asked.

"Honestly, I forgot until now," he told her.

"Okay, Dad, We get it," Hanna said. "You can take them off. We'll stop sneaking snacks." Hanna didn't like the feeling of not being able to use her magic.

"Nope," David shook his head. "No magic until you both finish up your work. I'll be back in a little bit."

"You do remember I'm the sheriff, right? Not you," Emma called after him.

"But I'm the dad," David said with a grin. "And Dad trumps sheriff in situations like this."

Emma just groaned and rolled her eyes as her dad continued to walk out the door.

"This is your fault," Hanna said as she glared up at her sister.

Emma sighed. "Just hurry up and get your work done so we can get these things off."


	53. Dinner, Darts, and Shotgun Part 2

**Dinner, Darts, and Shotgun Part 2**

 _This is a sequel to chapter 41. Hanna and Killian have their darts rematch!_

Hanna rushed into the diner after school and found Killian waiting for her.

"Let's make this interesting," Killian said as he held out the darts to Hanna. "The loser has to buy the winner a milkshake."

"Okay," Hanna said with a shrug as she took the darts from Killian and threw one at the board, making it stick right in the bullseye. Hanna turned and grinned at him. "How about dinner too?" She could really go for a grilled cheese.

Killian raised his eyebrow at her. "You're on."

This time Hanna came out on top.

Hanna turned to Killian "You didn't let me win did you?"

"I can assure you, I've never intentionally lost a game of darts in my life," Killian told her.

"Okay good. I would like a chocolate milkshake and some grilled cheese please." Hanna said with a smile as she went to sit at the bar.

"Very well." Killian followed and bought Hanna her food.

Hanna was just finishing up her sandwich when Emma walked into Granny's.

"How'd the rematch go?"

"I wiped the floor with him," Hanna said with a grin.

"It was a close match," Killian corrected Hanna.

Hanna just shrugged and slurped up the last of her milkshake.

Emma shook her head and smiled. "Well, come on. Mom asked me to drive you home."

"Okay." Hanna hopped down from the stool and walked out to Emma's bug. She was just about to reach for the door handle when…

"Shotgun!" Killian called out from behind.

Hanna's mouth fell open and she turned to Killian. "Seriously?"

"Aye, love," Killian grinned as he opened the door. "To the backseat with you."

"You win this round, pirate," Hanna grumbled as she climbed into the backseat.


	54. Doctor's Orders Part 2

**Doctor's Orders Part 2**

 _This is a sequel to chapter 44. As soon as Hanna's ankle is better she goes back to climb the tree again._

After the hour had passed, Hanna went right back to the tree. She was determined to get out. Hanna knew she probably should have done what Doc asked and stay out of the tree, but she wasn't going to listen to the doctor's orders today. She had to get out of here.

Hanna climbed and climbed until she finally made it high enough to get to the other side. She reached out to grab the branch from the other tree. It was a bit further that she thought. She lost her balance for a moment and had to steady herself again.

Hanna took a deep breath. "Okay, I can do this."

She reached out once more and successful had ahold of the branch. She smiled triumphantly and was just about to pull herself over the wall when other branches begin to wrap around her waist.

"What the…" Hanna could feel the branches lowering her towards the ground. She attempted to push the branches off and twisted herself around to try and get free.

"Stop moving. You'll get a splinter," Regina called out to the young girl.

Hanna looked down and saw that her parents were there too. "Ugh." They did not look very happy.

"And just what do you think you were doing young lady?" Snow asked once Hanna was safely on the ground.

"Just climbing the tree," Hanna said with a shrug.

"Hanna don't lie," David warned. "We know you were trying to get over the wall."

"You don't know that!" Hanna told him.

David just crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows at her.

Regina leaned closer to Hanna. "That spell is only triggered when someone tries to escape," she whispered to her.

Hanna sighed and avoided making eye contact her parents. She was busted.

"Hanna get inside and go to your room," Snow told her.

"But…"

"Now," Snow said in a no-nonsense tone as she pointed to the castle.

"Fine," Hanna pushed past her parents and went inside. She wasn't going straight to her room though. She was going to stop off by the kitchen first for a snack. All that climbing made her hungry.


	55. That Witch

_Hi everyone, sorry to keep you waiting so long! I believe these cover all of the requests I had! Let me know if you have anymore! Enjoy :)_

 **That Witch**

 _Quill Sparkle asked for a one shot with Hanna having another unwanted conversation with Zelena and giving her sass. This one is set during season 3 right after they got baby Neal back from Zelena._

"Alright, we just need to run in here really quickly, and then we can head back to the hospital," David said as he and Hanna walked into the station.

David and Hanna went out to pick up some dinner for everyone. They had the food and David just needed to stop by the station to check up on something. They were walking down the hallway towards the office when they heard some commotion coming from outside.

David sighed. He didn't have time to deal with this right now. David took Hanna by the hand and led her to the chair that was in the hallway. "Hanna, just sit here. I'll be right back."

"Okay," Hanna said with a nod.

"Don't move," David called to her as he ran back to the front door.

Hanna watched her dad leave, then she just waited. A few minutes passed, and she was getting bored. She was also really hungry, but of course, the food was in the car. She didn't have any change for the vending machine either. Then Hanna remembered that Emma almost always had some candy hidden away in her desk. She got up and went in to look. She smiled when she found an Apollo Bar in the first drawer she opened.

"Well, well, look who it is."

Hanna jumped, not realizing there was someone else in the room. She turned to find that witch sitting in the jail cell.

"It's the town's newest big sister. Or should I say, newest forgotten…I mean middle child," Zelena grinned.

Hanna just raised her eyebrows at Zelena. "All I see is the town's most recently defeated villain." Hanna walked closer to the cell. "Your plan failed Zelena, and you won't be getting your hands on my baby brother every again."

Zelena ignored the girls comment. "You know what they say about the middle child, right?"

Hanna rolled her eyes and decided to play along, "No Zelena, what do they say about the middle child?"

"Well," Zelena said with a shrug. "They're basically invisible. Your parents have their first born and now their brand new baby to dote on. Why would they love you anymore?" Zelena saw the look on Hanna's face and let out a laugh.

Hanna couldn't deny that she had let that same exact thought occur to her many times over these last several months, but she knew what Zelena was saying wasn't true. It just wasn't.

Hanna glared at Zelena. "And what would you know about a parent's love? Huh? As I recall, your mother didn't even want you and left you all alone in a basket."

Hanna watched as Zelena's nose scrunched up, her grin turning into a scowl. Hanna had hit a nerve. She won this verbal battle with the Wicked Witch. Hanna gave Zelena a triumphant grin. She returned to the chair and enjoyed her sister's candy bar.


	56. That Pesky Little Time Part 3

**Pesky Little Time Part 3**

 _A guest asked for a follow up to Pesky Little Time. This will be the last sequel to this story :)_

"But Mom, I can't go to school," Hanna groaned as she laid on the bathroom floor. That pesky little time had returned exactly a month later, and Hanna had almost forgotten how much cramps hurt.

"Are they that bad, sweetie?" Snow asked as she came into the bathroom.

Hanna looked up and nodded.

Snow sighed and sat down on the floor. "Come here."

Hanna laid her head on her moms lap and closed her eyes as soon as she felt her mom's fingers brush through her hair.

"I'm sorry you're in so much pain. The medicine should start working soon," Snow assured her. Last month Hanna's cramps went away about a half hour after she had taken the pills. Snow was sure it would do the same this time, but she knew Hanna was still getting use to all of this. "I can let you stay home for today, if you really think you need to."

"Really?"

"Yes, but I want you in bed resting."

"I will."

"I can't let you stay home every time this happens though, okay?"

"I know," Hanna said with a nod.

"Alright," Snow leaned down and kissed the top of Hanna's head. Let's get you up into bed."

Hanna pulled herself up from the floor. She could feel the medicine starting to work. Her cramps were already going away. She wasn't going to admit to that though. She could use a day off of school. "Thanks Mom." Hanna wrapped her arms around her, then went straight to bed.


	57. Doctor's Orders Part 3

**Doctor's Order Part 3**

 _A guest asked for a sequel to "Doctor's Orders."_

Hanna laid in her bed and enjoyed the cookies she swiped from the kitchen on her way upstairs. She had just finished the last bite when she heard her bedroom door open. Hanna quickly rolled over and closed her eyes. Maybe if they thought she was asleep, her parents would leave her alone.

Snow and Charming walked over to the bed. They looked at Hanna, then back at each other knowing full well Hanna wasn't really sleeping.

Snow gave her husband a grin. "You know Charming, I'm glad Hanna wasn't seriously injured. That tree is very high."

"I know Snow, I don't even want to let myself think what could have happened."

"I'm thankful it was just her ankle and Doc was able to fix her right up."

Hanna quickly sat up. "That dwarf squealed on me?"

"Oh look Charming, she is awake!"

Hanna rolled her eyes she should have known they wouldn't believe her fake sleeping act. "Doc is such a little snitch!" Hanna grumbled.

"Hanna, that's enough," David scolded.

Snow crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows at her daughter. "From what we hear Doc said he would keep your secret only if you didn't try climbing that tree again."

"You broke your end of the deal, princess."

"What?" Hanna shrugged. "I followed doctor's orders. I waited the hour he said it would take heal my ankle."

"And what about the part where he said to stay out of that tree?" Snow asked her.

Hanna sighed and looked down. She had nothing. She did deliberately disobey that particular order.

"Hanna listen to me," David said as he gently lifted her chin.

Hanna looked up at her dad, giving him the saddest eyes she could.

David just wanted to crumble at that sad little face. He knew how sad Hanna was and how desperate she was to get Emma and Henry back. He had to be firm though. These attempts at getting them back had to stop.

"Hanna you can't keep doing things like this anymore. Climbing trees, beanstalks. You're putting yourself in danger."

"So what!" Hanna yelled. "It's Emma and Henry! There's a way, I just know it!"

"Hanna there just isn't though," Snow told her calmly. "I'm sorry baby."

"But…" Hanna sighed. Maybe they were right. Maybe there was no way. The fact that she would never see her sister or Henry again had finally fully sunk in and Hanna couldn't bear it. "We're never going to see them again are we?"

Hanna looked up at her parents as the tears streamed down her face. They just shook their heads. Hanna saw no hope in their eyes, not even a little bit. They were right. There really was no way. Hanna felt her parents embrace her, and she continued to cry. There was no point in trying anymore. Hanna was done. She wouldn't try to escape the castle anymore. She wouldn't read one more spell book or climb another beanstalk…ever again.


	58. Eating Your Vegetables

**Eating Your Vegetables**

 _A guest asked for one where Snow and Charming force Hanna to eat her vegetables set in season 2. This is right around the time when Snow and Emma came back from the Enchanted Forest._

Hanna just stared at the plate of food her mom placed in front of her. Hanna liked the chicken and mashed potatoes, but that broccoli…yuck!

"Oh you guys probably don't know this, but I don't eat vegetables," Hanna told her mom and dad.

"Oh, no?" Snow asked as she sat down at the table.

Hanna shook her head.

David sat on the other side of Hanna. "Well why, not?"

"Because they're gross," Hanna said matter-of-factly. "It's okay, you didn't know. I'll just eat around them this time."

Snow and Charming just gave each other a quick glance, then looked back towards Hanna. They sat quietly for awhile and ate their dinner. They watched as Hanna ate everything else on her plate, leaving her broccoli untouched.

"You know vegetables are really good for you," Snow told her.

"Yeah they have a lot of vitamins," David added.

Hanna shrugged. "Yeah, I don't care about that."

"Okay, but we do care about those things. Your dad and I want what's best for you and part of that is eating your vegetables."

Hanna just raised her eyebrows at her mom. "Well I'm not eating them."

"Hanna…"

"Dad never made me eat them while you were gone," Hanna interrupted.

Snow gave her husband a look.

"Hey don't look at me like that," David told Snow. "I was a little preoccupied with trying to keep this town from falling apart and getting you and Emma back. Granny's grilled cheese and french fries for dinner every night didn't really seem like a big deal." However, David did agree with Snow. He turned to Hanna. "Your mom is right though, kiddo. You need to start throwing some healthier food into the mix too."

"No, I'm not eating that." Hanna shoved a piece of broccoli with her fork. "It smells."

"Have you ever even tried it before?" Snow asked

"Yes I've tried it," Hanna lied.

Snow raised her eyebrows. "Hanna…"

Hanna sighed. "I've never tried it, and I don't plan on starting now."

"Fine, but if you don't eat it, then no dessert," David told her.

Hanna shrugged. "Okay, I don't care."

David looked at Snow and could tell by the look on her face she wasn't quite sure what to say next either.

"You know what?" Snow said as she stood up to clear her plate. "You can just sit here then."

"What?" Hanna was confused.

David got up to follow Snow. "What your mother said. Don't get up from that seat until the broccoli is gone." David told her firmly.

Hanna's mouth fell open as she watched her parents walk away into their bedroom. Did they really just do this? They were just going to make her sit here until she ate the mountain of broccoli that was on her plate? This was so unfair.

"David, are we doing the right thing?" Snow whispered.

David shrugged. "That's what my mom did to me when I wouldn't eat my vegetables."

"Mine too."

Snow and David sat in their room for awhile, still unsure if they were doing the right thing. They were still new to this whole parenting thing and weren't sure exactly how to get a kid to eat their vegetables.

After about 20 minutes, they got up and peeked out to see what Hanna was doing. She was still sitting in her seat, but her broccoli had not been touched.

"This is ridiculous." David walked over to Hanna. "Okay, Hanna we know you're new to this whole vegetable thing. So let's take it slow."

"Your dad is right. How about you just take four bites for us?"

Hanna thought about it. She didn't feel like sitting here all night. She wasn't sure if her parents would actually make her, but she didn't want to take the chance. "Can I have dessert if I do?"

Snow and David looked each other, then back to Hanna. "Yes you can."

"Okay…" Hanna picked up her fork and finished the four bites she promised. She wasn't going to admit it now, but broccoli wasn't actually that bad.

Snow and David gave each other a small high five. They were pretty proud of themselves. There would be many more new parenting hurdles they would be faced with in the future, but getting your kid to eat vegetables was a pretty big one, and they had cleared it without too much difficulty. At least this round. Snow wasn't sure how Hanna would react when she served peas with tomorrows dinner.


	59. To the Hospital Part 2

**To the Hospital Part 2**

 _A guest asked for a sequel to "To the Hospital."_

"Hanna come on, go get your shoes on. We need to leave," Snow said when she came into the room to find her daughter still lounging on the couch after being told twice to get herself ready to go.

"Where are we going?" Hanna asked with a shrug.

Snow raised her eyebrows at Hanna, who knew exactly where they were going. "Gee, I don't know? Maybe to the hospital like I've told you several times this morning."

"Oh that…yeah I don't think we need to go there. My stitches still need to stay in for a little bit longer."

"Hanna we talked about this," Snow sighed. "It's time for them to come out. Now come on, we're going to be late."

Hanna just shook her head.

Snow walked over and sat down next to Hanna.

"Sweetie listen, I know you don't like going to the hospital, but we need to get those stitches out. It won't take long and you're not going to even need a shot. Dr. Whale is just going to snip the stitches and pull them right out. You won't feel a thing."

"If it's so easy then why don't we just go get the scissors and take them out here?"

"Hanna, it just needs to be done at the hospital. Now, let's go." Snow took ahold of Hanna's hand and tried pulling her to the door, but she wouldn't budge. Snow let go and looked down at her daughter. "Hanna your dad may not be here to carry you to the car like last time, but don't think that I won't do the same. I'll carry you to the car if I need to."

"Fine," Hanna grumbled. She stood up from the couch, put her coat and shoes on, and she and her mom headed to the hospital.

"Alright Hanna, set your hand on the table for me. This should only take a minute," Dr. Whale told her.

Hanna held tightly to her hand and start to breathe rapidly. She knew her mom said it wasn't going to hurt, but she was still really nervous. She didn't like being here.

Snow took ahold of Hanna's other hand. "Hanna look at me."

Hanna looked over at her mom, still clutching her hand to her chest.

"Just relax, okay?" Snow said calmly as she slowly reached out for Hanna's injured hand.

"Mom…." Hanna tried to get her hand out of her mother's grasp.

"You can do this Hanna," Snow encouraged her with a smile and set her arm all the way onto the table. She held onto it while Dr. Whale took the stitches out.

Hanna just closed her eyes tight and waited for it all to be over.

"All done," Dr Whale said.

"Really? Already?" Hanna asked. She opened her eyes and found that all the stitches were gone. "Wow, I didn't even feel that."

"What did I tell you?" Snow said with a wink. "Now since you were such a good girl, how about we go get you some ice cream?"

Hanna just raised her eyebrows at her mom. Was she really talking to her like she was a four year old? Hanna shrugged though. She wouldn't pass up an opportunity for some ice cream. "Yeah, let's go." Hanna said as they made their way out the door and to the ice cream shop.


	60. He Took Her

**He Took Her**

 _Anon asked for a one shot of Snow and Charming's reaction to Hanna being taken in Neverland._

Pan let out a whistle, calling all of the lost boys back. He reminded Emma that the map will show her where Henry is once she stops denying who she really is. He and the lost boys left, and Snow and David turned to check on Hanna only to see that she was gone.

"David…" Snow said in a panic. "Where is she?"

"Hanna!" David called out as he looked around for her.

"I don't see her anywhere," Emma told her mom and dad as she too frantically looked for her sister.

"I knew something like this was going to happen if we brought her along," Regina complained as she searched the bushes for Hanna.

"Regina, now is not the time!" Snow yelled at her stepmother. She turned back to her husband. "We have to find her, David. She couldn't have gotten far, right? She…"

"He took her," Hook told them. "Pan has her."

"How do you know?" David asked him.

"I know his tricks," He said as he held up a cloth he found lying on the ground. "It's covered in sleeping powder. He used it to knock her out and one of his lost boys probably dragged her away while we were too preoccupied fighting them off."

Snow shook her head. "David, what do we do? We need to find her!"

David pulled his wife close. "Snow, it's going to be alright. We will our daughter."

"We are going to find them both," Emma told them. "I'm going to get this thing to work." Emma sat down with her map and studied it hard. "I'm going to get this map to work and we are going to find my son and my sister."


	61. Not the Day She Planned Part 2

_Hi everyone! These are a few of my own ideas. I'm fresh out of requests from all of you! Please send me some more if you have any!_  
 _Enjoy :)_

 **Not the Day She Planned Part 2**

 _Snow finally gets to take Emma and Hanna out to shoot, but in typical sister fashion, Hanna and Emma can't stop picking on each other._

"Remember Em, keep that arm up," Snow gently reminded.

"I know," Emma said in frustration. She let the arrow loose and sent it sailing past the target again.

Hanna couldn't help but laugh. She found it funny that Emma was having such a hard time with this.

Emma glared at her sister. "Would you stop it!"

"Come on Emma, you haven't even hit the target once," Hanna snickered.

"And from what I recall," Snow turned to her youngest daughter, "it took you several tries before you hit the target for the first time?"

Hanna shrugged. "I bet I could hit it now," she mumbled.

"Hanna stop." Snow warned. She then turned to Emma with a smile. "You can do it Emma. Let's try again."

Hanna went and sat down on the ground and watched her sister miss the target again.

After awhile, Emma was starting to make contact. As Hanna watched, she got the urge to pick on her sister just a little bit. When Emma pulled the next arrow back and was about ready to release, Hanna waved her hand and sent some leaves flying up from the ground and right into Emma's face.

"Geez," Emma jerked back, sending the arrow flying straight into the air.

"Girls get out of the way!" Snow called out, unsure of where the arrow was going to land.

Hanna quickly scrambled up from the ground and ran to her mom and sister. Snow made sure they were out of the area where the arrow might fall. A few seconds later, the arrow landed on the ground several yards away. Snow turned to Hanna. Hanna gulped when she saw the look on her mom's face.

Snow grabbed ahold of Hanna's arm. "And just what were you thinking?" Snow scolded.

Hanna's eyes went wide. "I…I…"

"Hanna, someone could have been seriously hurt. This right here," Snow said as she took the bow from Emma, "is a weapon. It's not something to play around with. Now, if you can't behave yourself I can just call your father to come get you."

Hanna shook her head. "No, I want to stay. I'll stop I promise."

"Okay," Snow said with a nod. "We'll let Emma have a few more rounds, then you can have a turn if you're good."

Hanna sat back down and watched Emma take her last few shots. She had definitely improved since she started a little while ago. Emma walked over and held out the bow for to Hanna.

"You're up, Han," Emma said with a grin.

Hanna noted the look on Emma's face. "Thanks…" She carefully took the bow from her sister, suspicious of what she was going to do.

Hanna was surprised that she had picked up shooting the bow so quickly after it being so long since she had shot last. She did completely miss the target the first time, she made sure not to look at Emma when that happened, but she hit it directly on or just around the target every other shot after that. She was really getting into a groove and totally forgot that she needed to worry about that look Emma had given her. Hanna loaded another arrow, pulled the string back, and let it fly. Only it didn't fly. The arrow stopped in mid air, turned into water, and splashed right back into Hanna's face.

Hanna threw the bow down and stomped right over to her sister. "Emma! I'm soaking wet!"

Emma just shrugged. "Sorry little sis, payback's a…"

"Girls that's enough!" Snow said as she stood in between her daughters. Snow sighed. This was not the day she planned. "You know what, let's just go." Snow bent down to pick up the bow.

Emma and Hanna saw the look on their mom's face and instantly felt guilty. They both knew how much this time meant to her, and they were ruining it. They looked at each other, silently agreeing that they would stop pestering one another and turn this day around, making it fun for their mom.

"Mom, wait. We're sorry," Hanna said.

"We didn't mean to ruin this. We'll stop the fighting," Emma promised. She even gave her hand a wave and used her magic to dry off her sister

"Please can we keep shooting for a little while longer," Hanna said, giving her the eyes.

"Yeah Mom, please?" Emma asked, giving her the same look as Hanna.

Snow thought about it. "Okay," she agreed. "But now it's my turn to shoot."


	62. Sleepyhead

**Sleepyhead**

 _Just a little season 1 Snow, Emma, and Hanna interaction._

"Thanks for coming, Emma," Ruby said with a sigh as Emma walked into the diner. She looked up and noticed Emma wasn't alone. "Oh, hi Mary Margaret."

"Hi Ruby," Mary Margaret said with a smile. She was with Emma when she got the call and decided to tag along.

"You said you're having trouble with Hanna?" Emma asked, wondering what this kid had gotten herself into this time.

Ruby nodded towards the booth. "She fell asleep about an hour ago. I'm trying to close up, but I can't wake her."

Emma looked over at the kid and smiled. "I'll see what I can do." Emma walked over to the booth. She gave Hanna a gentle nudge. "Han, you gotta wake up," Emma said softly. She tried nudging her again. "Hanna. Ruby has to close the diner." Hanna stirred but didn't wake. Emma sighed. She got really close and whispered into Hanna's ear. "Hanna…I have hot chocolate for you," Emma tried. She got nothing. Hanna was out like a light.

"Here, let me try," Mary Margaret said with a smile as she slid into the booth next to Hanna. She gently pushed the hair back from Hanna's face, tucking it behind her ear. "Hanna…" She started brushing her fingers through Hanna's hair. "It's time to wake up, sweetie." Hanna began to stir and slowly opened her eyes. "There you are." Mary Margaret greeted Hanna with a smile.

Hanna lifted her head, saw her mom looking down at her, and returned the smile. "Hi."

Mary Margaret could tell Hanna was still half asleep. "Hi honey, it's time to go home now, okay?"

"Okay," Hanna said with a yawn. Mary Margaret slid out of the booth and Hanna followed. "Bye," Hanna gave them a wave and started to walk out of the diner and head back to the orphanage.

"Han, wait," Emma called out. "Don't forget your backpack."

"Thanks Emma," Hanna said as she gave Emma a sleepy smile and reach out for it.

"I'm gonna go sit back down now," Hanna said as she head back to the booth.

Emma and Mary Margaret just grinned at each other. This girl was totally out of it.

"Hold on there Han," Emma said as she took ahold of Hanna and guided her away from the booth. "We're taking you home, remember?"

"How about we drive you, sleepyhead?" Mary Margaret asked.

Hanna nodded her head. "That would be good." Hanna rubbed her eyes with one hand, reached out for Mary Margaret's hand with the other, and let them take her home.


	63. Two Cards

**Two Cards**

 _Thought we could use a season 1 David and Hanna interaction too :)_

Hanna wandered through the Dark Star pharmacy, picking up a few things she needed. She pulled together some money and was excited to come in here and buy a few things. She grabbed herself a box of Pop-tarts, a new pack of colored pencils, and some bubble gum. Hanna knew that would take up all of her money, so went to get in line at the register.

She looked up and noticed that her dad was standing right in front of her. Hanna stood on her tiptoes and peered over his shoulder, wondering what David Nolan was buying tonight. She saw that he was holding two Valentine's Day cards. Hanna got really excited. She knew one of those cards was for Miss Blanchard. She and Henry were sure that the two had been sneaking around seeing each other behind Kathryn's back. This kids felt a bit sorry for Kathryn, but mostly they didn't really care. They knew they were going to break the curse soon, restoring everyone's memories, and the sneaking around really wouldn't seem like a big deal since David and Mary Margaret were married for real anyways.

"So…two Valentine's Day cards, huh?" Hanna said, getting David's attention.

He turned and looked at the young girl standing behind him. "You're Hanna, right?"

"Mhmm…who are those cards for Mr. Nolan?" Hanna asked with a grin.

David was taken back a bit by the girl's expression, worrying that she knew his secret. "My wife of course," he said, raising his eyebrows at the young girl. "I couldn't decide on one. They're both just so us."

"Whatever you say," Hanna shrugged

David began to worry. This kid totally knew something. "And just what do you have there?" he asked her, trying to change the subject.

"Just some stuff I need," Hanna shrugged.

"Okay," David said with a nod. "You enjoy those Pop-tarts then, and have a Happy Valentine's Day." And with that he turned and bought his two cards.

Hanna smiled. "You too." She couldn't wait to go find Henry and tell him everything!


	64. Belle's Advice

_Hi everyone! This is the only request on my list. Please, please send me more! :)_

 **Belle's Advice**

 _Quill Sparkle asked for a one-shot in the Camelot arc where Hanna asks advice from Belle about how she coped with Rumplestiltskin being the Dark One._

Hanna wandered the halls of King Arthur's castle just like she did most nights since she's been here. Her bedroom was cold, the bed was lumpy, and she'd never admit this, but her blanket being back in Storybrooke played a major roll in her inability to fall asleep. The biggest reason she had barely been sleeping was because of Emma though. Hanna couldn't stop worrying about her. If they could only get Merlin out of that tree, then he could help them free Emma from the darkness. It had been days though, and they haven't even come close to finding anything. Hanna decided to go to the library and scour the books some more, hoping to find something. When she walked in, she noticed she wasn't alone.

"Hi, Belle," Hanna said as she pulled up a chair and sat down next to her.

Belle jumped, startled by the sudden noise. "Oh Hanna, it's just you."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Belle shook her head. "It's fine. What are you doing up so late anyway?"

"I can't really sleep anymore," Hanna shrugged. "Have you found anything useful yet?"

"Not yet." Belle closed the book she had been reading and reached for another one. She noticed the worried look on the young girl's face. "Hanna I know how scared you are for Emma. We're going to find a way to help her."

"We have to do it fast," Hanna sighed. "I think it's talking to her, and she's been secluding herself from everyone."

Belle understood exactly what Hanna was going through. "That's what the darkness does. It finds a way deep into their minds and turns them away from everyone, even the ones who love them the most."

"Mr. Gold did that to you too?" Hanna asked.

Belle nodded. "He did. I won't lie to you. The darkness…it's very strong."

"Well then what are we…"

"But…" Belle continued as she reached out for Hanna's hand. "It's not stronger than love. That's what you can do for her, Hanna. Be there for her. Just continue to show her how much you love her and never let her forget that."

"Thanks Belle," Hanna said with a small smile.

Belle returned the smile and held out a book for Hanna. "Would you like to help me look?"

Hanna was glad she decided to come here tonight. Belle's advice made her feel a little bit better. She took the book and hoped inside would be the answer to rid Emma of the darkness once and for all.


	65. Jumped to Conclusions

**Jumped to Conclusions**

 _A guest asked for a one shot where Neal is up crying all night and Hanna doesn't sleep, but David and Snow don't realize, so she fails a math test the next day. She gets grounded because they don't know, but eventually it gets out._

Hanna sat straight up when she heard her little brother's cries. She found it odd because she always stayed asleep when Neal woke up in the night. Sometimes her mom and dad would talk about how many times he was awake the night before and that's only reason Hanna knew he didn't always sleep through the night. Hanna looked over at the clock and saw that it was only 11:30. She hadn't even been asleep for two hours yet. She pulled her pillow over her head and tried to go back to sleep. The pillow did nothing in the way of muffling Neal's cries. Hanna watched the clock, and the time continued to tick away. 12:45, 2:15, 4:30…Neal stopped crying occasionally and Hanna would get some relief, but as soon as she felt herself finally starting to fall asleep, the cries would start again. Something was really upsetting that baby tonight, and he was not calming down. Nobody in this house was getting any sleep tonight.

Hanna's stomach did a flop when she saw the grade on the top of her math test a few days later. F. An F? Hanna thought back to the day she took the test. What was going on that day? Hanna thought she understood this math chapter fairly well, so why did she fail? Something must have happened. Then Hanna remembered. That was the day after Neal's all night crying event. They figured out the next day that he was starting to get a few new teeth. He was still a bit fussy during the day, but his sleeping schedule went back to normal as long as he had some medicine before bed. But of course, his teeth had to choose to come in and keep him up the night before Hanna's math test.

Hanna didn't know what she was going to do when she went home. There was no way to hide this grade. If you failed a test, you had to take it home and get your parents to sign it, then bring it back to the teacher the next day. Hanna did not want to take this home and face her parents when they saw her grade. Hanna thought maybe if she played her cards right, she could get her test signed without her mom and dad seeing the grade.

Hanna walked up to the front door and could hear Neal fussing again. When were those teeth going to give the kid a break? Hanna thought this could work to her advantage though. Her mom and dad would be too preoccupied with Neal and wouldn't pay much attention to the grade when she asked one of them signed the test. This may just work out after all.

Hanna went inside and found her mom in the kitchen bouncing Neal up and down, trying to sooth him, while her dad was holding a teething ring to Neal's mouth. Neal wasn't a fan of the teething rings though and wanted nothing to do with it. Hanna set down her back pack and pulled out her test. She picked up a pen that was lying on the table and went over to get her test signed, hoping it would go like she planned.

Hanna placed the test and pen onto the counter. She made sure her hand covered the giant letter F at the top of the page. "Can, uh, one of you sign this for me real quick?"

David glanced up at Hanna. "Sure kiddo." He put down the teething ring and picked up the pen. "We didn't even hear you come home."

"Yeah it's kinda hard to hear with this little guy crying so loud." Hanna reached out her other hand to Neal and wiped a few of his tears away. "I'm sorry your teeth still hurt, buddy."

"He should calm down soon," Snow said. "We just gave him some more medicine and…wait a minute. What exactly is your dad signing?"

"It's nothing. Just…"

Snow reached over and lifted Hanna's hand from the paper.

"Mom, no!" Hanna tried to keep her hand down, but her mom was too strong.

"Hanna what is this?" Snow pulled the paper out of David's reach when she saw what Hanna was trying to hide. "You failed your math test?"

Hanna gulped. She didn't know what to say.

Snow held out the test to Hanna. "Explain this, young lady."

"It…it wasn't my fault. I…" Hanna wanted to explain, but she felt bad putting the blame on her baby brother.

"Then who's fault is it?" David asked.

"Hanna we've talked about this," Snow sighed. "You're suppose to come to us if you're having trouble understanding your math."

"But Mom I wasn't having trouble!"

"This," Snow held up Hanna's test once more, "tells a different story."

"And you tried to hide it from us," David added. "We're not going back to this, Hanna. We will not tolerate you sneaking around and hiding your math grades from us again."

"Dad, I'm not!"

"Hanna, do not raise your voice at us," Snow warned.

Hanna glared at her mom.

"Hanna give me your phone and go to your room," David told her.

Hanna rolled her eyes. "Why?"

"Because you're grounded."

"Dad, that's not fair!"

"Hanna give me your phone and get up those stairs right now, and do not come back down until we say so." Snow held out her hand for the phone.

Hanna could feel the tears begin to build up in her eyes. She took her phone from her pocket it and placed it into her mom's hand. Then she ran up the stairs before the tears started to fall.

"Han, I've been trying to call you," Emma said as she walked into Hanna's room. "Are you ignoring me or what?" She sat down on the bed. She pulled the covers away from Hanna's face and saw her tear stained cheeks. "Hey…what's the matter?"

"You don't know how to knock, that's what's the matter." Hanna reached out and pulled the covers back over her head.

Emma pulled the covers back down again.

"Emma!" Hanna sat up and reached out for her blankets once more, but her sister pushed them away onto the floor.

"Hanna, what's going on?"

Hanna sighed. "Mom and Dad took my phone. That's why I didn't answer you."

Emma grinned. "What did you do to get yourself into trouble this time?"

Hanna furrowed her eyebrows at Emma. "I didn't do anything."

"Han, come on…" Emma knew they wouldn't have taken the phone for no reason.

"Well, I failed my math test, but…"

"See, that's not nothing Hanna…"

"No, just stop. If you're not going to let me tell my side of the story either, then you can just leave."

"Okay, okay," Emma put up her hands. "I'll listen. What happened?"

Hanna explained to Emma about what happened the night before her math test.

"Why didn't you just tell Mom and Dad that?"

"I tried, but before I could, they took my phone and sent me up here."

"Do you want me to go down and talk to them for you?" Emma offered.

Hanna shrugged. "I don't see what difference that would make."

"Hanna, they'll want to know the whole story, and I'm sure they'll understand. They've been under a lot of stress with the baby these last few days. That's probably why they got frustrated and sent you up here without letting you explain. In their defense, I'm sure they didn't realize Neal kept you awake that night. You sleep like a rock most of the time."

Hanna thought about what Emma said. "I guess you're right. If you want to go talk to them you can. They told me I'm not allowed to come downstairs, so they'll listen to you better right now than they will to me."

"Okay, I'll be back." Emma stood up and threw Hanna's blankets back at her. "Here, make your bed while I'm gone."

Hanna rolled her eyes at her sister, but fixed her bed anyways. She was grateful that Emma was going to go talk to their mom and dad for her.

A few minutes later, there was a quiet knock on the door and Hanna looked up to see her mom and dad walking into the room. Hanna could see the guilt all over their faces. They knew they made a mistake and Hanna couldn't deny it made her feel pretty good to see that. Usually she was the one messing up, but not this time.

"Hey, kiddo," David said as he sat down on the bed next to Hanna.

Snow sat on the other side of Hanna. "I think we owe you an apology."

Hanna shrugged. "I tried to tell you."

"We didn't realize Neal kept you wake that night, babe." Snow tucked some of Hanna's hair behind her ears. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I don't know. I barely remember going to school that morning."

"We're sorry we didn't realize," David told her.

"And we're sorry we jumped to conclusions and didn't listen to you earlier."

Hanna looked up at her mom and dad. "So, does that mean I'm ungrounded and get to have my phone back?"

"Yes," David held out the phone, but then quickly pulled it back. "But…you have to promise to tell us if Neal keeps you up at night again."

"And no more trying to hide test grades," Snow added.

David gave Hanna her phone. "Do you forgive us?"

Hanna nodded and smiled. "Yeah I do."

"Good," Snow wrapped her arms around Hanna.

"We promise to listen to you next time." David gave Hanna a kiss on the top of her head. David meant what he said. He and Snow felt horrible for not taking the time to listen to what Hanna was trying to tell them. They would be sure to not make that mistake again.


End file.
